El Heredero de la Diosa Conejo
by Karai Uzumaki
Summary: Incluso la piedra más pequeña puede causar ondas que continúan formándose luego de que la piedra toque el agua. Minato y Kushina aprendieron aquello de la peor manera cuando su pequeño error les trajo problemas no sólo a ellos, sino también al mundo entero. Historia de Naruto sin Kyuubi, ignorado por su hermana jinchuuriki. Traducción autorizada de YamiNaruto.
1. Capítulo 1

Nota del traductor: Bienvenidos a una nueva historia, la cual es una traducción de **YamiNaruto**, quien muy amablemente me concedió el permiso para que la escribiera en español. Es un fic muy bueno, en mi opinión, y los capítulos que siguen al primero se van poniendo cada vez más interesantes. No conozco las parejas, pero supongo que el autor original quiere inclinarse por el Naruto x Kaguya, o eso creo. Ya veremos más adelante según vaya actualizando.

Por último, en este fic no van a ver mi estilo de escritura. Al ser una traducción, traté de mantenerme fiel al original en inglés, agregando ciertas palabras o estructuras para que quede bien en nuestro idioma. Hay cuatro capítulos escritos por el autor, pero me va a llevar un tiempo traducirlos, así me aseguro que quede lo mejor posible.

* * *

** Capítulo 1 **

**La Pérdida de Alguien es la Ganancia de Alguien Más**

* * *

**[Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Es legalmente propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Tampoco la historia me pertenece, pero la traducción sí.**]**

* * *

"Personajes hablando"

_Personajes pensando_

"Conversación telepática"

_**"¡Jutsu!"**_

**"Invocación o demonio hablando"**

* * *

**'Una pequeña piedra puede producir una gran ondulación.'**

**Incluso la más pequeñísima piedra puede causar ondas que continúan formándose incluso luego de que la piedra toque el agua. Minato y Kushina aprendieron aquello de la peor manera cuando su pequeño error les trajo problemas no sólo a ellos, sino también al mundo entero. Historia de Naruto sin Kyuubi, ignorado por su hermana Jinchuuriki.**

* * *

"¡Mami! ¡Papi!" exclamó una chica pelirroja de seis años y con ojos azules, felizmente saltando de arriba a abajo. "¿Vieron eso? Fue genial, ¿no?"

"Sí, Natsumi. Eso estuvo muy bien." Una mujer pelirroja sonrió. Se agachó y besó a su hija en la frente.

La mujer era hermosa. Tenía una figura delgada, pero femenina a la vez, piel blanca, ojos violetas, cabello rojo brillante con mechones que enmarcaban ambos lados de su cara y una hebilla negra que desviaba su cabello hacia la izquierda, manteniéndolo fuera de sus ojos. Vestía una blusa sin mangas bajo un vestido largo y suelto junto con una banda azul oscura que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda, así como también sandalias Shinobi violeta estándar en sus pies. Su nombre era Kushina Uzumaki.

Natsumi le dedicó una gran sonrisa a su madre y dijo, "Okay, Mami."

De repente, la pequeña sintió una mano en su cabeza. Miró hacia arriba y le sonrió a la persona cuya mano estaba revolviendo su cabello. Era un hombre alto, de piel blanca, ojos azul brillante y cabello rubio alborotado. Llevaba puesto su uniforme estándar de ninja de Konoha con dos bandas en cada una de las mangas, un chaleco protector, un protector de frente y sandalias. Tenía una capa larga, blanca, de mangas cortas sobre su ropa normal, decorada con llamas como motivos en los bordes, junto con el kanji de 'Cuarto Hokage' escrito verticalmente sobre la espalda, y cerrado en el frente por una fina cuerda naranja.

Ese hombre era Minato Namikaze, su padre, y también el Cuarto Hokage de la Aldea Escondida Entre las Hojas.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, mi pequeña princesa," dijo Minato, sonriendo entusiasmadamente. "Pronto vas a ser un ninja muy poderoso como tu papá, ¿verdad?"

Natsumi asintió. "Sí."

Kushina rodó los ojos ante aquello, pero no dijo nada.

"¡Pero también voy a ser la primera mujer Hokage!" Natsumi lanzó su puño en el aire mientras sonreía enérgicamente.

Kushina esbozó una gran sonrisa al tiempo que apuntaba un dedo a su esposo. "¿Ves, Minato? Ella va a ser como su madre." Moviéndose hasta su hija, ella se arrodilló enfrente de la pequeña y puso sus manos en sus hombros. "Convertirme en la primera mujer Hokage era mi sueño... El sueño que tu padre me arrebató." Disparó una mirada enojada a su esposo, poniendo nervioso al actual Hokage. "Pero estoy segura de que lograrás ese objetivo por mi." Kushina sonrió mientras miraba a su hija. "El título 'Natsumi Uzumaki el Quinto Hokage' tiene algo especial, ¿no lo crees?" Ella rodeó la pequeña figura de su hija y la abrazó.

Minato sonrió ante la escena y se unió al triple abrazo entre los miembros de su familia. Sonriendo, ambos padres sostuvieron a su preciosa hija cerca. Ellos parecían un buen ejemplo de una familia perfecta y feliz.

Pero no lo eran.

Tenían otro integrante más para completar la familia... Su hijo y el hermano gemelo de Natsumi, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto era un pequeño chico de seis años. Tenía el pelo de un color igual al de Minato, y ojos violetas como los de su esposa Kushina.

El chico contemplaba la escena que transcurría delante de él con tristeza en sus ojos inocentes. Algunas veces, cuando sus padres le prestaban demasiada atención a su hermana, ellos se olvidaban acerca de él.

Naruto esperaba que aquel fuera el día en el que finalmente reconocerían su presencia y lo entrenarían. Lo estuvo deseando cada día desde que tenía memoria. Todo lo que siempre quiso fue su reconocimiento... su aprobación... su aceptación. Cada vez que se armaba de valor y le preguntaba a sus padres acerca de su entrenamiento ellos solo le decían que se fuera para así continuar concentrándose en el entrenamiento de Natsumi, ya que creían que ella lo necesitaba más que él.

Su gemela, Natsumi, era la heroína de la Aldea de la Hoja, la contenedora del Nueve Colas y muchos más nombres que la gente de la aldea le había dado. Ella era perfecta — según la mayoría de los aldeanos y sus padres. Para Minato y Kushina, Natsumi era todo mientras que Naruto era nada más que un niño con el que vivían.

Pero sus comportamientos tenían sus raíces en un bien conocido incidente, que transcurrió seis años atrás.

**...oOo...**

Seis años atrás...

Minato miró al enmascarado que era responsable por todo lo que estaba pasando en la Aldea en aquel momento. El hombre tenía cabello negro corto y vestía una capa negra larga con capucha, además de una máscara amarilla-anaranjada que resemblaba una llamarada de fuego. Este enmascarado primero tomó prisionero a sus hijos recién nacidos para prevenir que Minato interfiriera. Luego, raptó a su esposa, la contenedora del Zorro de las Nueve Colas. Y, después de extraer la bestia del cuerpo de la mujer y poniéndolo bajo su control usando el Sharingan, el enmascarado lo invocó en el medio de Konoha para destruirla.

Era un milagro que su esposa sobreviviera al proceso de extracción. La vitalidad heredada del Clan Uzumaki verdaderamente la ayudó. "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" preguntó, queriendo conocer la razón detrás de toda aquella locura.

"Oh, bueno... Es divertido. Todo es parte de mi plan," el hombre dijo. Invocando una larga cadena de la nada, unió ambas puntas a sus muñecas. "Para empezar la guerra... Para traer la paz."

Minato entrecerró los ojos. _Quienquiera que sea, ¡es increíble! Puede controlar al Nueve Colas, maneja Jutsus de espacio-tiempo que exceden a los existentes y a los míos, y claramente tiene intenciones malvadas._ Tomó su kunai de tres puntas, sacándolo de sus confines. _Si no lo mato ahora, se va a convertir en un peligro más grande que el Zorro. _Ajustó su agarre en el mango del arma. _Si me teletransporto a la aldea, él me seguirá y las cosas se van a poner más caóticas. Si realmente es Madara, entonces dudo que pueda invocar al Nueve Colas por mucho tiempo_. _¡Entonces sólo tendré que dejar la aldea in las manos del Sandaime, y matarlo aquí mismo!_

"¡No hay esperanza para ninguno de ustedes!" declaró el hombre enmascarado antes de arremeter hacia Minato.

El rubio hizo lo mismo, pero el hombre se hizo intangible, permitiéndole al actual Hokage pasar a través de él. El enmascarado se solidificó de nuevo y volteó alrededor una vez que su oponente estaba detrás de él. Entonces, sacó la cadena y rodeó el pecho de Minato con ella. Sin embargo, el Yondaime lanzó su kunai hacia una sección del bosque y desapareció de la vista del enmascarado, dejando que la cadena simplemente flotase en el aire.

Los ojos del supuesto Madara se ensancharon ligeramente. El Hokage se le escapaba de sus manos de nuevo.

Minato reapareció al lado de su kunai de tres puntas y miró de vuelta hacia su enemigo. _Él hace su cuerpo intangible para negar mis ataques, y luego lo solidifica para contraatacar. __Mi única oportunidad es intentar e intercambiar golpes con él. _Controlando su respiración, su mente fue calculando rápidamente las posibilidades y soluciones. _Pero atacar en sí es un gran riesgo para él_. _Si puede mantener el Nueve Colas invocado por un corto plazo de tiempo, entonces no va a querer que esta pelea se alargue mucho más. _El rubio dio un salto y arremetió de nuevo. _Esto depende de la velocidad; ¡quienquiera que golpee una milésima de segundo antes ganará!_

Ambos cargaron hacia delante otra vez, pero en esta ocasión, Minato lanzó uno de sus kunai especiales hacia el hombre, el cual —como de costumbre— pasó a través de él. Ellos se acercaron aún más hacia el otro. El kunai casi estaba fuera de la cabeza del enmascarado, quien aprovechó aquella oportunidad para estirar su mano en dirección del hombro del Yondaime. Minato tenía ya formado una larga esfera azul en su mano, preparando el Rasengan para efectuar su estrategia. Pero justo cuando el enmascarado estaba a punto de tocar al Hokage, el kunai salió completamente de su cabeza.

El supuesto Madara sonrió detrás de su máscara. "Te ten—"

En la mitad de un segundo, Minato desapareció en un flash, provocando que su oponente expandiera sus ojos. El rubio apareció detrás del hombre e impactó su Rasengan en la espalda del enmascarado justo antes de atrapar su kunai con la otra mano.

El hombre gritó de dolor en el momento en que golpeó el suelo. _Maldita sea... Se teletransportó hacia el kunai que arrojó antes_, pensó.

"Ese fue el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador nivel dos," dijo Minato orgullosamente. Miró hacia abajo y entrecerró sus ojos. El Rasengan había explotado, literalmente destruyendo el suelo, pero el hombre no estaba por ningún lado.

El enmascarado apareció sobre una losa de piedra cercana. Su brazo estaba siendo separado de su cuerpo y una sustancia blanca chorreaba de la herida. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo con respecto a eso, el Cuarto Hokage apareció repentinamente enfrente de él para clavarle un kunai en el estómago, haciéndolo escupir sangre detrás de su máscara.

_¡El Hiraishin! ¡Debe haber puesto esa marca en alguna parte de mi cuerpo!_ el hombre pensó, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por caer en tal truco.

Minato entonces colocó su mano en el pecho de su oponente, en donde brotaron unas marcas que parecían estar destinadas a formar parte de un sello.

"¿Un contrato de invocación?" El supuesto Madara reconoció el sello de inmediato. "¿Estás tratando de liberar al Nueve Colas de mi control?"

"No, ya lo hice," dijo Minato. "Ya no es más tu arma."

A lo lejos, donde el Kyuubi estaba causando estragos, sus ojos que traían el Sharingan debido a que su mente estaba bajo el dominio de éste retomaron su forma normal. Sin embargo, el ser engañado de tal forma sólo causó que su ira se incrementase una vez más.

El hombre enmascarado saltó hacia arriba, fuera del rango del Hokage. "Te mereces el título de Yondaime... Conseguiste herirme y permitir que el Zorro se escapara de mi dominio en un sólo movimiento," dijo. "Pero algún día será mio otra vez. El Kyuubi y el mundo entero se arrodillará ante mi voluntad." Comenzó a retorcerse a sí mismo en un vórtex que apareció desde el hueco en su máscara.

"Hay muchas puertas que aún siguen abiertas para mi." Arremolinándose en el vórtex, el enmascarado desapareció de ahí.

_Algo me dice que no estaba mintiendo._ Minato miró al lugar que había sido previamente ocupado por su oponente.

**…oOo…**

"¡Minato! ¡Apresúrate!" dijo Kushina, sintiendo como gotas de sudor caían por su piel. Estaba conteniendo al Nueve Colas con sus cadenas de chakra. No era algo fácil para ella. Hacía solo pocas horas antes, había dado a luz a gemelos y había sobrevivido a la extracción del Bijuu. Eso tomó casi toda su energía, y con solo añadir la fatiga de detener al Zorro todo se volvía demasiado para ella. "¡No lo puedo contener por mucho más tiempo!"

El Yondaime estaba dibujando un complejo sistema de sellos en el estómago de una bebé pelirroja recién nacida, quien yacía en un trono ceremonial. Hacía lo mejor que podía por completar el sello, ya que no ignoraba el hecho de que su esposa casi no tenía chakra. "Por favor, resiste un minuto. Kushina-chan," dijo el rubio. "Está casi completo." Dibujó el último símbolo. "Listo." Reuniendo toda la energía que le quedaba, comenzó a formar sellos con las manos a grandes velocidades.

"¡Minato!"

"Ya casi." Apenas terminó una larga secuencia de sellos de mano, el hombre exclamó, "**_¡_**_**Sello!**_"

Con una luz brillante, el Yondaime selló al Zorro de las Nueve Colas en su hija recién nacida: Natsumi.

**...oOo...**

Después de que todo terminara, Minato le informó a los ciudadanos que alguien poderoso había invocado al Kyuubi para destruir Konoha, pero que él derrotó a la bestia y la encerró en su hija, quien usaría ese poder para proteger la Aldea del Hoja. Mucha gente respetaba y amaba a su líder, así que fácilmente aceptaron a Natsumi como la salvadora de su aldea.

Luego de ese día, Natsumi tuvo lo que quiso. Consiguió todo — fama, gloria, el amor de los aldeanos y de sus padres mientras que Naruto, el hijo del Yondaime y el hermano de la Heroína, fue olvidado en las sombras de su familia.

Naruto absolutamente odiaba eso.

"¿Pero cómo me puedo convertir en Hokage si no hay nadie aquí para probar mi fuerza?" preguntó Natsumi, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Para ser sólo una niña, esa era una pregunta muy inteligente.

Minato asintió, compresivo. Sin obtener ninguna experiencia de combate, ella no se convertiría en la mejor entre los shinobi. _¿Quién peleará con ella?_ Sus ojos pronto se detuvieron en su hijo, quien los estaba mirando desde lejos. Después de pensar en algo, lo llamó. "Naruto, ¡ven aquí!"

"Sí," respondió el chico, acercándose a sus padres y hermana.

"Naruto, quiero que tengas un combate con ella," dijo Minato.

Su hijo rápidamente asintió con la cabeza, viendo una buena oportunidad para probar a sus padres que él era digno de su amor y dedicación.

"Bien." Minato se giró hasta la pequeña. "Ahora Natsumi, vas a pelear con él, pero no te olvides de tomarlo con calma. Tu hermano no es fuerte como tú."

Naruto se sintió profundamente afectado por las palabras de su padre. Apretó su puño en rabia. _Si les muestro que no soy débil, entonces me amarán como lo hacen con Natsumi. _Era un pensamiento infantil de la mente del chico de seis años, pero comprensible dada su edad.

Kushina tenía una expresión de shock en su cara. No podía creer lo que su esposo había sugerido. _No hemos siquiera empezado con su entrenamiento aún._ Sacudió la cabeza en negación y rápidamente lo dejó de lado. _Bueno, es una simple pelea. Estará bien. _Sin embargo, en ese momento, ella no sabía cuan equivocada estaba. Lo que estaba a punto de suceder era algo que lamentaría por el resto de su vida.

Naruto adoptó la posición de pelea que había estado aprendiendo de un pergamino de taijutsu, mientras que Natsumi usó su propia posición que sus padres le habían enseñado. Minato dio la señal, y su hijo hizo el primer movimiento. Corrió hacia su hermana para golpearla, pero ella simplemente se movió lejos de su camino y lo golpeó contra el suelo. Él rápidamente se colocó en cuatro patas y pateó la zona que rodeaba su pierna izquierda detrás suyo. Un jadeo le indicó que había golpeado el blanco.

Entonces, el chico se puso de pie y notó que Natsumi ya se había recuperado de su ataque. La joven atacó a su hermano, tirando golpes rápidos que Naruto o bloqueó o evadió. Ella nunca se detuvo. Naruto detuvo los golpes de su hermana y envió tres de vuelta, junto con un rodillazo a su estómago que la forzó a arrodillarse. Usando esta oportunidad, la pateó en uno de sus costados, enviándola rodando unos pocos metros de su anterior posición.

Naruto estaba feliz. Finalmente había logrado derrotar a su hermana. Contempló a sus padres en búsqueda de su aprobación, pero notó que miraban detrás suyo, en dirección de Natsumi. Se giró hacia ella, para luego sentir como una oleada de miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo. Ella estaba brillando con un aura roja, maléfica. De repente, la joven desapareció y él sintió un dolor agudo en la mandíbula cuando la chica lo golpeó. Pero, antes de que pudiera recuperarse y defenderse, lo acuchilló en el pecho con sus nuevas garras afiladas, dejando una herida profunda en el área del corte.

Como antes, la joven volvió a atacar con sus garras, esta vez en su rostro. Naruto gritó de dolor al sentir una sensación ardiente en las áreas donde yacían las heridas. Su cuerpo entero parecía estar vacío de energía. Él apenas tenía la fuerza para defenderse de los ataques. Sin embargo, la pelea aún no terminaba. Antes de que Minato y Kushina pudieran darse cuenta de lo que su hija estaba haciendo, Natsumi apareció enfrente de su hermano. Reunió una pequeña cantidad de chakra rojo corrompido y envió un golpe a palma abierta a su cabeza, enviándolo en un envión hacia un árbol detrás suyo.

Naruto apenas tenía la energía para seguir despierto. Todo lo que podía sentir era dolor, especialmente desde su pecho, mientras yacía en el suelo impregnado con su sangre. Estaba consciente, y no pudo evitar oír a sus padres gritando el nombre de su hermana. Lo último que vio antes de perder la consciencia fueron algunas imágenes borrosas de sus padres levantando a una inconsciente Natsumi, olvidándose de él otra vez.

El sentimiento de ser traicionado solo hizo el dolor más fuerte. _¡No! No así... No quiero morir... ¡No quiero ser olvidado!_

**...oOo...**

Minato y Kushina estaban parados en el corredor principal del hospital, mientras un equipo de Ninjas Médicos examinaban a sus hijos. El incidente realmente los había alterado, ya que no esperaban que un simple combate terminase en aquello. Sus dos hijos estaban ahora en el hopital, y no sabían nada sobre su condición.

El sonido de un 'click' llamó la atención de ambos. La puerta se abrió para revelar al jefe de los médicos. Él caminó afuera del cuarto y cerró suavemente la puerta detrás suyo. "Hokage-sama," dijo.

"Los niños, ¿están bien?" preguntó Minato, la preocupación de su pregunta claramente visible en su cara.

"Su hija está a salvo. Tiene un pequeño caso de agotamiento de chakra. Volverá a estar bien en unas pocas horas," Informó el hombre.

Al oír esas palabras, ambos padres sintieron como si un gran peso hubiera sido levantado de sus hombros.

"Su hijo, por otro lado..." El médico se detuvo mientras fruncía el seño, preocupando a los dos.

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó Kushina con algo de miedo en su voz. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

"No estoy seguro si va a recuperarse completamente." El hombre tomó una pausa, para luego mirar a ambos padres. "Ha perdido una gran cantidad de sangre, pero ese ya no es un problema mayor. El inconveniente es el chakra del Kyuubi. La energía que su hija dejó en el cuerpo de su hijo ha provocado un daño serio a sus órganos principales, especialmente a sus ojos. Han sido dañados irreparablemente. Su cuerpo se ha apagado para entrar en un estado de coma. Temo que no hay nada que pueda hacer. Perdónenme," dijo. "Solo Tsunade-sama can puede ayudarlos con esto. Ella es la única que tiene las habilidades médicas para —posiblemente— curarlo completamente." Dicho aquello, los dejó parados ahí, en solitario, y fue a chequear el estado de sus otros pacientes.

Cuando los dos salieron de su trance, se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la habitación de su hijo. Lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos cuando lo vieron. Tenía una máscara de oxígeno sobre su rostro, precisamente para ayudarlo a respirar. Su pecho entero estaba cubierto en vendajes así como también su brazo izquierdo, sus ojos, el lado izquierdo de su cara y parte de su cuello. Además, su tórax tenía un par de cables unidos a una máquina que monitoreaba sus latidos y su respiración. Las vendas que cubrían su pecho y ambos ojos estaban empapadas de sangre, dándole a ambos padres una idea de la seriedad de sus heridas.

_Es mi culpa_. Kushina lloraba abiertamente. _¿Qué clase de madre soy? Llevé a mi hija al hospital por un pequeño problema de agotamiento de chakra pero me olvidé de mi hijo, quien se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre__._

Minato no se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor que ella. Miró hacia abajo con vergüenza, en dirección a sus pies, al tiempo que apretaba sus puños. _Soy un padre terrible. ¿Cómo pude permitir que algo como esto le pasara a mi hijo? Todo es mi culpa._

**...oOo...**

"Entonces, ¿cómo pasó?" Preguntó el Anbu cuya máscara tenía el aspecto de un cuervo. Tenía cabello corto y negro, y vestía el uniforme estándar de Anbu.

Su compañero, el Anbu con máscara de ratón, giró su cabeza en dirección suya. Su cabello era marrón y, al igual que su compañero, llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme. "La hija de Hokage-sama perdió el control sobre el chakra del Zorro, y atacó a su hermano bajo la influencia de éste," dijo.

Cuervo asintió y miró directamente al chico rubio que estaban custodiando tras la pequeña ventana de vidrio de la puerta. Dos semanas habían pasado. La condición del chico... La condición del hijo de su líder era todavía crítica, pero estable. "Pobre chico, realmente me da pena," dijo.

Ratón inclinó la cabeza ya que sabía del grave estado del muchacho. Él sólo esperaba que se despertara pronto... sano... no con alguna secuela traumática.

**...oOo...**

La noche siguiente, la luna llena resplandecía brillantemente in el cielo de medianoche. Sus rayos pálidos se escurrían a través de la ventana para descansar sobre el rostro de Naruto. Pero repentinamente ésta se tiño de un color rojo sangre con cuatro círculos concéntricos y nueve tomoes en estos. Su luz rojiza llenó el cuarto y luego se volvió brillante y clara. Antes de que alguien pudiese darse cuenta de aquellos cambios, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Una niebla oscura emergió de los rincones más obscuros de la habitación. Se unieron en una misma y formaron una gran nube con dos ojos brillantes de color blanco en el centro. Luego, se extendió hacia todo el cuarto para después retorcerse como cuerdas. Se alargó rodeando el cuerpo de Naruto, y casi de inmediato se unió con él.

**...oOo...**

La misma niebla emergió de un pequeño portal negro en un lugar completamente diferente. El sitio, o mundo, no tenía rasgos distintivos, más allá del blanco infinito que lo ocupaba. El suelo, el cielo, incluso el horizonte; todo traía un efecto casi enloquecedor de estar mirando a la nieve. Ese mundo estaba vacío; sin signos de vida, salvo por una persona que estaba encerrada dentro de una burbuja siniestra. Era Naruto, abrazando sus rodillas cerca de su pecho mientras lloraba con lágrimas de sangre.

Después de encontrar su objetivo, la niebla oscura se retorció de nuevo y tomó una figura hambrienta, para luego convertirse en una hermosa mujer. Ella poseía rasgos faciales muy delicados, así como un cabello pálido extremadamente largo que tocaba el suelo, ojos blancos sin pupilas visibles y una pequeña hendidura en su frente. Lo más notable eran dos cuernos como protuberancias que salían de su cabeza. Sus cejas eran mantenidas cortas — un símbolo de nobleza. Llevaba los labios pintados con una tonalidad oscura, así como esmalte en sus largas uñas. Estaba vestida en un kimono de princesa tradicional con cuello alto, el cual estaba adornado con líneas intrincadas y tomoes corriendo sobre el centro y los bordes de la ropa.

Sus ojos blancos se entrecerraron ante Naruto al tiempo que venas aparecían cerca de sus sienes. _Su_ _chakra_, pensó. Se teletransportó cerca de él usando un portal negro como una puerta que se abrió enfrente de ella.

La presencia súbita de la mujer causó que el chico mirara hacia arriba con sus mejillas manchadas de sangre. "¿Q-Quién eres?" preguntó el joven, asustado por el poder de aquella mujer. Desde que era pequeño, él podía detectar la presencia de otra gente a través de sus chakras, así que fue fácil sentir la cantidad de chakra que la mujer tenía. Lo aterraba el hecho de que fuera vasto. Ni siquiera su madre y padre combinados tenían tanto chakra.

La mujer no respondió la pregunta. En vez de eso, acarició las mejillas del pequeño con sus manos. "¿Cual es tu nombre, y por qué estás llorando?" preguntó. Su tono no sostenía ninguna emoción.

Al principio, Naruto estaba reacio a responder, pero decidió hacerlo. No quería conseguir que se enfadara. "M-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki," dijo.

"¿Y por qué lloras?"

"Mis padres," declaró el chico en un tono desanimado, escondiendo su ira y tristeza en él. "A ellos les importa más mi hermana gemela que yo. Para ellos, no soy nadie. No les importa si vivo o muero..." Comenzó a llorar y a decirle todo sobre sus padres, su gemela, y el favoritismo de ambos hacia ella.

Incluso después de oír la triste historia de Naruto, el rostro de la mujer no mostró emoción alguna. Miró al chico con sus ojos blancos. Y después de un largo minuto de silencio, habló de nuevo. "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

"N-No lo sé," respondió Naruto mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y enterraba su cara en sus rodillas. "Quizás encuentre paz aquí."

"Puedo ayudarte, si eso es lo que quieres."

Naruto elevó su cabeza hacia ella. "¿Por qué?" preguntó. No sabía por qué esta mujer quería ayudarlo. No había nada que pudiese darle a cambio, y —para colmo— ni siquiera conocía su nombre. "¿Y quién eres tú?"

La expresión en el rostro de la mujer permaneció inalterada. "Mi nombre es Kaguya Otsutsuki. Soy tu ancestro," dijo.

Los ojos del muchacho se ensancharon al oír que ella era su ancestro. "¿A- Ancestro?... ¿Pero cómo?" preguntó el joven. Solo con ver sus ojos blancos, él podía determinar que tenía el Byakugan. "Digo, tú eres una Hyuuga y ni mi madre ni mi padre están relacionados con ese clan."

"No soy una Hyuuga. Soy la madre de Hagoromo," dijo Kaguya. Notó una expresión confusa en su rostro. "Quizás lo conozcas por su otro nombre: 'El Sabio de los Seis Caminos'."

"¡El Sabio de los Seis Caminos! ¡Eres la madre del Sabio de los Seis Caminos!" Naruto casi gritó, rápidamente poniéndose de pie. Shock y entusiasmo eran claramente visibles en su cara. "¡El creador del Ninjutsu y el chakra!" Había leído acerca de ese hombre. Aquel era el dios de todos los Shinobi. Pero también era su ancestro debido a que los descendientes de su hijo más joven formaron el clan Senju, así como también fueron parientes distantes del clan Uzumaki, el clan de su madre.

La cara de Kaguya cambió de no sostener emoción, a una llena de rabia y odio. "Muchacho, él no era más que un ladrón como su hermano," dijo, su voz dura y fría, "y él no fue el creador del chakra en absoluto. Él y su hermano me robaron eso. Yo soy la progenitora de todo el chakra."

Naruto tragó saliva y asintió, no queriendo enfurecerla aún más. _Es aterradora._

"Ese chico idiota repartió mi chakra... Le dio el chakra a los humanos." La hendidura en la frente de Kaguya se abrió, mostrando su tercer ojo, el cual era rojo y contenía varios círculos concéntricos y nueve tomoes, asustando aún más a Naruto. "El chakra... me pertenece a mí, y a nadie más que a mí."

El rubio reunió algo de coraje en su voz y preguntó, "Pero, ¿por qué?"

"Porque el chakra no es para los humanos," dijo Kaguya, mientras miraba hacia abajo, hacia donde Naruto estaba. "¿Sabes que uso le dan los humanos a mi chakra?"

"Lo usan para las batallas... para la guerra," dijo Naruto. Su tono de voz era demasiado maduro para su edad. Dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos de Kaguya. "Para destruir."

Kaguya sonrió. "Bien. Puedes entender." Esa fue la única vez que la mujer mostró una emoción positiva. "No podemos dejar que esto le pase al mundo... a mi precioso jardín."

"¿Pero qué podemos hacer ahora?" preguntó Naruto. "El mundo entero tiene chakra, y vivirá para siempre."

"Entonces uniremos todo el chakra en un solo lugar... Vamos a recuperarlo," sugirió Kaguya. "¿Me ayudarás con eso?"

"¿Cómo?" Su declaración lo había confundido aún más. ¿Era acaso posible recolectar todo el chakra del mundo?

"Te diré acerca de eso más tarde. Primero, responde mi pregunta. ¿Vas a ayudarme a traer paz al mundo?"

Naruto dudó, pero era la primera vez que alguien le brindaba atención a él, no a su hermana. No quería decepcionarla. Esta mujer era la primera persona que había reconocido su existencia. Realmente se sentía bien. Miró a Kaguya con su determinación recién descubierta. "Te ayudaré con todo mi poder."

"Bien," dijo Kaguya. Ella colocó su mano sobre su cabeza. El cuerpo de Naruto brilló por algunos segundos antes de que la luz muriera. "Primero, déjame decirte cómo nació el chakra."

Naruto tomó una posición en el suelo inexistente y se puso cómodo para escuchar la lección de historia de Kaguya.

"Incluso antes de que el hombre hubiera ganado chakra... Ellos habían estado luchando entre ellos en una guerra interminable..."

**...oOo...**

El cuerpo de Naruto Uzumaki yacía en la cama del hospital. Nadie más estaba en el cuarto, así que no podían ver el brillo negro que emanaba su cuerpo. El mismo comenzó a alterarse ligeramente y cambiar antes de desaparecer completamente.

Naruto lentamente alzó su mano derecha para remover la máscara de oxígeno de su cara. Juzgando por el olor a medicina, él podía adivinar que estaba en el hospital. Entonces, desconectó todos los cables unidos a su cuerpo y se sentó con las piernas colgando por el borde de la cama. Sujetándolo, el chico se puso de pie, cojeó hacia el baño —casi cayéndose en su camino— y se detuvo enfrente de un espejo.

Cómo había hecho aquello con las vendas cubriendo sus ojos era un misterio.

Primero retiró la venda de sus ojos y los abrió lentamente, permitiendo que se adaptaran a la luz. Notó que sus ojos estaban completamente bien. No había signo de daño en ellos. Luego, comenzó a remover las vendas que restaban. Cuando su cuerpo fue liberado, pudo ver algunas cicatrices sobre su cara y cuerpo. Pero, para su sorpresa, todas ellas empezaron a curarse con rapidez y la piel cubrió las heridas por sí sola. En cuestión de segundos, las marcas habían desaparecido completamente. "Eso es nuevo," murmuró para sí mismo, lanzando un poco de agua sobre su cara.

Miró hacia arriba hasta encontrarse con su reflejo, y vio algo que lo congeló.

Sus ojos habían cambiado.

En el derecho tenía uno de los doujutsus más famosos de Konoha, el Sharingan — irises de color rojo sangre con tres tomoes aparecían en una formación de triángulo alrededor de la pupila. Sin embargo, en su ojo izquierdo, portaba un doujutsu desconocido el cual era portado por una sola persona según sabía el chico. Se componía de un esclerótico rojo sangre e iris con varios círculos concéntricos y cinco tomoes.

_Se parece al tercer ojo de mamá_, pensó, _pero le faltan algunos tomoes._

De repente, el reflejo de Kaguya apareció en la esquina del espejo, atrayendo la atención de Naruto hacia ella. "Naruto" dijo.

"¿Mamá?" dijo el chico. Después de pasar seis meses con ella en un lugar desconocido para aprender más acerca de ella, la había comenzado a llamar 'mamá'. No podía negar que fue mejor madre para él en los últimos seis meses que lo que Kushina fue en toda su vida. "¿Que le pasó a mis ojos? ¿Por qué mi ojo izquierdo luce como tu tercero?"

"Tus viejos ojos... estaban dañados irreparablemente," dijo, "Así que mi chakra te otorgó un set de ojos completamente nuevo. Son poderosos, así que úsalos sabiamente, hijo mío."

"Gracias, mamá."

"De todos modos, no me queda mucha energía, así que escucha cuidadosamente... Envié un mensaje a alguien. Hará contacto contigo pronto. Esta persona es mi voluntad, confía en mí. Te asistirá en tu entrenamiento así como en completar nuestro objetivo."

"¿T-Te veré de nuevo?" preguntó, temiendo que ella fuese a desaparecer para siempre.

"Sí, lo harás," le dijo ella, para luego desvanecerse del espejo.

Naruto observó sus nuevos ojos antes de cerrarlos. Para cuando los abrió de nuevo, ellos ya habían sido reemplazados con sus viejos orbes violeta.

**...oOo...**

Mientras tanto, en la torre del Hokage, Minato estaba sentado en su oficina, suspirando por centésima vez en el día. Habían pasado casi seis meses desde que Natsumi había perdido el control sobre el chakra del Zorro, hiriendo gravemente a su hermano Naruto, quien aún estaba en coma, pero fuera de estado crítico.

Se volvió hacia la única foto que mostraba a la familia entera. En ella, él sostenía a su esposa mientras sus manos yacían sobre cada uno de los hombros de Natsumi. Naruto estaba apartado en un costado con una mirada triste en su rostro. El Hokage apartó la mirada al sentir que aquella imagen le recordaba aquellos errores que había cometido con su familia. Sus errores habían estado afectando a Naruto más que a cualquiera en su familia, y él había estado demasiado ciego como para verlo.

Recordaba por qué hizo lo que hizo. Todo era debido a la profecía que los sapos habían hecho. Había creído que era acerca de su hija. Ella era la 'Niña de la Profecía'. Se creyó que había tomado la decisión correcta al escoger uno de sus hijos en favor del otro, esperando asegurar el bienestar del mundo. Sin embargo, se había olvidado de que estuvo alejándose de su hijo al hacer aquello.

De repente, algo imprevisto ocurrió. El vidrio alrededor del rostro de Naruto se resquebrajó. Era un signo ominoso, y le preocupó en gran medida.

"¡Minato!" una voz lo llamó urgentemente. El Hokage giró la cabeza en dirección hacia la fuente de la voz. Ahí estaba una persona que no había visto en largo tiempo, su sensei Jiraiya. Incluso después de todos esos años, podía afirmar que su maestro no había cambiado mucho en apariencia. Él todavía era un hombre alto con cabello blanco que le llegaba a la cintura, alborotado, usualmente atado en una cola de caballo, con dos mechones largos que enmarcaban ambos lados de su cara. También tenía líneas rojas que corrían hacia abajo desde sus ojos, y vestía un protector de frente con pequeños cuernos, portando el kanji de 'Aceite', el cual denotaba su afiliación con el monte Myoboku.

"Sensei, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?" preguntó, viendo como el hombre saltaba a través de la ventana para entrar en la oficina. "¿Encontraste a Tsunade-sama?" Después de que los médicos le dijeran que sólo Tsunade tenía la posibilidad de ayudar a su hijo, él inmediatamente contactó a su sensei para que la hallase. Jiraiya era un maestro espía y un ex compañero de aquella mujer, así que era la única persona quien podía encontrarla.

Jiraiya sacudió la cabeza negativamente. "Lo siento, Minato. Incluso traté que los Sapos contactaran a su invocación de babosas para enviar un mensaje de emergencia, pero eso también falló."

Minato impactó sus manos en la mesa y se puso de pie. "Entonces, ¿por qué estás perdiendo tiempo aquí Sensei? Naruto—"

Jiraiya lo interrumpió, "Minato, es importante."

"¿Qué es más importante que encontrar a Tsunade?"

"Minato," dijo Jiraiya. Sabía que su estudiante estaba molesto y preocupado. Necesitaba la ayuda de Tsunade para curar a su hijo, quien estaba en coma desde hacía seis meses. "La profecía ha cambiado."

Minato sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. "¿Qué dice ahora?" preguntó, sin tener el deseo de descubrirlo.

"Bueno…"

**...oOo...**

En la lejanía se alzaba la Mansión Uzumaki. Era grande, no tan espaciosa como la de un Uchiha o la de un Hyuuga, pero aún así lo suficientemente grande como para cuatro personas.

En aquel momento, Kushina estaba sentada en el sillón del living mientras contemplaba la única imagen que tenía de toda la familia junta. Era idéntica a la que tenía su esposo en su oficina. Ella aún no podía creer lo que habían hecho. No podía declararse a sí misma como una buena madre, peor aún, no podía declararse como una madre en absoluto después de lo que hizo. _¿Cómo puedo haber apartado un hijo de mí, en favor de otro?_

Miró una vez más la foto, pero antes de que pudiera marcharse algo sorpresivo ocurrió. El vidrio de la figura se resquebrajó sobre la cara de Naruto. Ella sintió un leve dolor en el pecho.

"¡Kushina!" la voz de Minato la llamó, al tiempo que aparecía en un flash en el cuarto.

**...oOo...**

Natsumi estaba tomando té con sus amigas, quienes conversaban felizmente. A su lado estaba sentada otra persona cuya familia tenía cabello rubio: Ino Yamanaka. El otro asiento era ocupado por su amiga más tímida, una chica con un lindo cabello índigo y ojos lavanda: Hinata Hyuuga.

La joven sonrió y se acercó a la taza, pero antes de que su dedo la tocase, la porcelana se resquebrajó para luego destruirse completamente. Un dolor inmenso se arremolinó en su estómago al mismo tiempo, y no pudo evitar desmayarse en aquel lugar. Lo último que escuchó antes de perder la consciencia fue a sus amigas exclamando su nombre una y otra vez.

**...oOo...**

Dentro de la mente de Natsumi había una prisión gigantesca, donde sombras maléficas se revolvían en la oscuridad de la misma. Un sólo ojo rojo se abrió. Fue hacia delante, mostrando su figura masiva y las nueve colas detrás suyo.

El Kyuubi había sentido un chakra poderoso que pertenecía a un ser desconocido. Sus ojos brillaron.

_**Este chakra... es más poderoso que el del viejo.**_

Se levantó de su posición y rugió. Envió chakra hacia la prisión, en un intento por romperla, pero el sello lo bloqueó efectivamente.

**...oOo...**

En la Mansión Uzumaki, más precisamente en la habitación de Natsumi, Kushina estaba sentada al lado de la cama de su hija, observándola descansar. Minato se paró a su lado, su mano yacía en el hombro de su esposa.

"¿Qué le pasó?" preguntó Kushina preocupadamente, acariciando el cabello rojo de su hija. "Revisamos el sello, y luce bien para mí."

Minato palmeó su mentón, sumergido en pensamientos profundos. "Creo que el Kyuubi ha tratado de romper el sello otra vez," dijo.

Estaban muy preocupados por ella. Después de oír la nueva profecía, no se la podían sacar de la cabeza. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Cómo podía influenciar el futuro?

De repente, un Anbu con máscara de perro caminó adentro del cuarto. Tenía cabello blanco alborotado, y vestía la armadura normal de los Anbu. "¡Sensei!"

"¿Sí, Kakashi?" dijo Minato al único de sus estudiantes que aún seguía con vida.

"Sensei, su hijo," dijo Kakashi. "Ha despertado del coma. Los médicos dijeron que estaba sano."

Al oír aquello, una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Minato mientras Kushina sintió como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Esa era la primera vez que oían buenas noticias en tanto tiempo. Los seis meses que transcurrieron habían sido los peores momentos de sus vidas. Sin embargo, les enseñó la importancia de la familia y cómo las malas decisiones que tomaban podían afectar a sus hijos.

"Te lo agradezco Kakashi," dijo Minato. "Te puedes ir."

El Anbu asintió y salió del cuarto.

"Gracias a Dios, está despierto," dijo Kushina, aliviada al saber que su hijo estaba fuera del coma.

"Espero que nos perdone," dijo el Hokage, dándose cuenta de que tenían que encargarse de algo.

Ellos no sabían que ya era demasiado tarde para ser perdonados... La semilla de revolución que había sido plantada en la mente de Naruto por Kaguya ya había brotado y recién comenzaba a florecer. Le llevaría años crecer y volverse fuerte, pero una vez que lo hiciera, quebraría la estructura que sostenía al mundo Ninja.

**(CONTINUARÁ)**

* * *

Habían pocas notas de Autor originales, más que nada agradecimientos a aquellos que leyeron su historia y peticiones de reviews. Así que bueno, solo voy a volver a dejar en claro que respeté el estilo del escritor, así como las situaciones, conversaciones, y demás cosas que hacían su historia tan especial. Puse alguna que otra palabra para que quedara bien en español, pero los cambios son muy pocos.

Para los que sepan inglés lo suficiente como para leer el fic **YamiNaruto**, verán que esta traducción es fiel copia del original. Salvo algunas cosas que me vi en la necesidad de dar más estructura para que fuera coherente en español. Nada es mío, salvo la traducción en español, y como verán no apliqué mi estilo para reformar el fic a mi gusto. Pedí y se me concedió, pero también prometí que lo dejaría tal como está; claro está, exceptuando aquellas cosas que agregué para no confundir al lector.

Aunque no sea mi historia, me gustaría que dejaran un review. ¿Qué les parece que Naruto podrá hacer en el futuro? ¿Y sus ojos, aprenderá a usarlos? ¿Será poderoso? Podemos especular, pero pronto comenzaré a traducir el cap 2 de la historia original. Lamento decir que sólo hay cuatro caps escritos por el autor, pero está aún activo y muchos esperamos que vuelva pronto con la muy esperada actualización. Apenas salga, la traduciré para ustedes. Por ahora, disfruten este capítulo.

Otra cosa que no se habló ni en esta traducción, ni en el fic original, fueron las parejas. No sé que planes tenga el autor, pero yo me voy mantener fiel a su historia. Me gustaría que Naruto se quedara con Natsumi, no porque sea incesto, sino porque ambos harían muy buena pareja. Aunque... Kaguya es muy probable que se convierta en la única pareja del Uzumaki, pero sólo estoy especulando. Aunque, ¿qué pareja les gustaría que tuviera este fic?

Con eso, me despido. Estén atentos al cap 2, que me va a tomar tiempo. No es difícil traducir, pero hay que ser muy preciso con los errores, estructuras y demás. No puedo simplemente traducir así nomás sin revisar nada antes de publicar. ¡Pero ese es otro asunto!

**¡R&amp;R!**


	2. Capítulo 2

Nota del Traductor: Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de esta gran historia, el cual sería el segundo del fic en general. Para el que preguntó acerca de cuantos capítulos hay escritos hasta ahora por **YamiNaruto**, bueno, la respuesta está en las notas del primer capítulo de mi traducción, las cuales dejé para que ustedes lean, no para que sean ignoradas xD.

La traducción de este capítulo, como van a ver, no va a ser tan acertada como en el anterior, o eso creo. No porque no supiera el significado de algunas cosas, sino porque no lo leí tres veces seguidas para detectar errores. Eso se debe a dos cosas: Uno, estoy preparándome para rendir el examen de ingreso en la uni. Dos, soy muy vago. Así que a ustedes que lo van a leer detenidamente les pido encarecidamente que estén atentos a errores tanto de palabras como estructurales, y que me avisen con un review o mejor por PM y lo corregiré lo más pronto posible.

Por último, agradezco los reviews que tuvo el cap anterior, los cuales me impulsaron a traducir antes de lo planeado. Espero que les guste este cap!

Ah, casi me olvido: Esta historia le pertenece a **YamiNaruto**, quien me la prestó para que la adaptase al español. Todas las felicitaciones por su gran historia deben ir hacia él, excepto las de la traducción. Esas van para mí, jaja... bien, ya sé, a nadie le importa T.T

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Los Poderes Ocultos son Liberados**

* * *

**[Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Es legalmente propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Tampoco la historia me pertenece, pero la traducción sí.**]**

* * *

"Personajes hablando"

_Personajes pensando_

"Conversación telepática"

_**"¡Jutsu!"**_

**"Invocación o demonio hablando"**

* * *

Minato estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, tratando de hacer el papeleo. La palabra clave ahí era 'tratando', pero no pudo evitar colocar su pluma en el escritorio. Suspirando en frustración, apoyó la espalda contra la silla y frotó sus sienes. Miró hacia afuera de la ventana de la oficina, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en su vida, en los seis años que habían transcurridos.

Aquellos años... A él no le gustaba pensar en eso. Le recordaban su fracaso constante como Hokage y padre. Sin embargo, no importaba cuan duro lo intentase, no podía detener que esos pensamientos aparecieran en su mente una y otra vez. Recordaba como todo pasó de estar bien a mal, y cuan impotente había sido para prevenirlo.

Aún recordaba su primer fracaso como Hokage: El Incidente Hyuuga.

La Aldea de la Nube siempre quiso obtener el Byakugan y sus secretos, así que intentaron secuestrar a una Hinata de siete años. El Shinobi que lo hizo fue asesinado por el padre de Hinata, Hiashi Hyuuga, sólo para descubrir que el infiltrado era nada más y nada menos que el líder de Kumo en aquel momento, quien estaba en Konoha para firmar un tratado de paz entre las dos aldeas.

Kumogakure negó todas las acusaciones del secuestro, demandando el cuerpo de Hiashi como compensación por la muerte del líder de su aldea, según lo estipulado en el tratado. Hizashi Hyuuga decidió tomar el lugar de su hermano ya que, al ser gemelos, nadie notaría la diferencia. Además, aparte de salvar la vida del jefe del clan, el sello maldito de Hizashi sellaría su Byakugan al morir, resguardando sus secretos. A pesar de las protestas de Minato y Hiashi, el Hyuuga estaba determinado a sacrificarse, no sólo por el clan y la aldea, sino también por su hermano.

La siguiente prueba de su constante fracaso fue la masacre del Clan Uchiha, la cual ocurrió dos años atrás.

Los Uchiha habían pretendido derrocar al Hokage. Sin embargo, sabiendo que un grupo de rebeldes sería solamente el comienzo de otra guerra mundial ninja, Itachi Uchiha, quien era un prodigio de su clan y capitán Anbu en aquel momento, decidió convertirse en un doble agente, fingiendo lealtad a los Uchiha mientras pasaba información al Yondaime y a los consejeros de la aldea. Tanto Minato como Hiruzen no querían que se derramara más sangre inocente, así que trataron de llegar a una solución pacífica con el clan. Danzo Shimura —quien no esperó que las negociaciones se llevaran a cabo— y los Ancianos ordenaron a Itachi que eliminara a su propio clan por encima de la autoridad de Minato y Hiruzen. Ellos le prometieron que su hermano menor, Sasuke, sería perdonado. Para salvar a la aldea y a su hermano, Itachi cumplió la orden de Danzo y mató a todos los miembros de su clan, exceptuando a su Ototo.

Antes de abandonar la aldea para convertirse en un criminal internacional, Itachi le pidió al Yondaime que protegiese a Sasuke de Danzo y de los consejeros, Homura y Koharu, y que nunca revelara la verdad tras lo ocurrido en la masacre. Minato era un hombre honesto, así que no pudo evitar darle su palabra.

Por actuar por encima de su autoridad, el Hokage quiso castigar a Danzo y a ambos ancianos. Sin embargo, sabiendo que expondría la verdad detrás de la masacre al público, los dejó en paz, sin antes darles una última advertencia.

Minato sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en su pecho. Ambos Hizashi e Itachi pagaron un precio muy alto por su fracaso. Miró hacia abajo, en dirección a la foto que yacía en su escritorio. Era la foto de su familia. La tomó en sus manos y recorrió sus dedos suavemente sobre el rostro de su hijo.

Su hijo constantemente le recordaba que había fallado en completar su trabajo como padre.

Naruto se había estado volviendo cada vez más distante y frío con todos incluyendo a su hermana gemela desde aquel momento que despertó del coma. Según Minato sabía, el muchacho solía ser un niño dulce y alegre — algo que él y Kushina habían fracasado en ver entonces— pero en aquellos días, era difícil ver una sonrisa en la cara del rubio. Su hijo se había convertido en una sombra de su viejo yo. No podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo por eso, ya que habían sido sus errores idiotas los que le causaron tanto daño a Naruto en el pasado.

Y luego estaba su hija Natsumi. Después de que el chakra del Kyuubi casi provocara la muerte de su hermano, ella había desarrollado un gran miedo de perder el control de nuevo, causando daño a aquellos que la rodeaban. No quería tener que usarlo de nuevo. El incidente había creado, además, otro problema que Minato no sabía cómo resolverlo. Alguien filtró la información acerca del acontecimiento en público, plantando una semilla de duda en las mentes de los aldeanos. Causó que dudaran de las palabras de su líder acerca de que Natsumi era su salvadora. Y aunque todavía no habían mostrado alguna hostilidad abierta, el Hokage ya se había percatado del pequeño cambio en sus actitudes hacia la chica.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un suave golpe en la puerta. "Adelante," dijo.

El que entró en su oficina fue el ex Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, quien rondaba los 68 años de edad; era un hombre de piel clara, estatura menor que la normal, y cabello y barba gris. Acompañándolo estaban sus dos personas menos favoritas: Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane. Ellos tenían aproximadamente la misma edad que Hiruzen. Homura era un hombre de anteojos con cabello gris, barba, y una fuerte estructura facial. A su lado estaba Koharu, una mujer con cabello gris recogido en dos bolos por una hebilla tradicional japonesa con dos perlas colgando a sus lados. Ambos eran parte del Consejo de Ancianos de la Hoja.

"Hiruzen-sama, honorables consejeros, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?" preguntó Minato, mostrando algo de respeto al ex Hokage y a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. Les indicó que tomaran asiento, oferta que aceptaron gustosamente.

Sarutobi sacó una pipa de la manga y la encendió con un poco de su chakra de Fuego. "Minato," La puso en su boca e inhaló, exhalando una nube de humo por su boca. "Hemos venido para discutir el próximo examen de graduación."

Ajustando sus anteojos con el pulgar, Homura dijo, "Como ya sabe, la mayoría de los estudiantes en la graduación que se llevará a cabo hoy son los herederos de algunos de los clanes de la aldea."

"Entre ellos se encuentran el último de los Uchiha y sus hijos," añadió Koharu. "Su hija es una Jinchuuriki y su hijo, bueno, es especial."

"Él es un prodigio y un genio natural. Tiene todas las cualidades para convertirse en Genin, pero la razón por la que todavía no ha podido adquirir el rango es usted Minato," dijo Homura, enviándole una mirada enojada, mostrando así que no le gustaba la decisión tomada por su líder. "No le ha permitido tomar un examen prematuro de graduación en el pasado."

Minato entrecerró los ojos ante Homura. "Era demasiado joven en aquel momento, Homura-san," dijo en un tono duro para hacer válido su punto. "Él no estaba listo para ser un Genin."

Sin embargo, el Hokage tenía otra razón, la cual era diferente de la que le había contado a Homura.

** ...oOo...**

Cuatro años antes... Tanto Naruto como Natsumi tenían 8 años.

Kushina estaba parada en el corredor. No portaba su equipo ninja, vistiendo en su lugar un Kimono de apariencia costosa, de una seda verde con marrón cosido en los dobladillos. En sus pies delicados había un par de zapatillas de seda con tacones para una mayor altura. La mujer pensaba en su hijo. Sentía que Naruto ya no quería ser parte de la familia. Cada vez que volvía a casa de la academia o se marchaba directamente a su habitación, o dejaba sus cosas y se iba hasta la cena. Pero incluso durante la comida, el chico permanecía en silencio para concentrarse en su plato. Cuando caminaban por la aldea, Naruto mantenía una distancia considerable entre ellos mientras se quedaba callado, sin mostrar emoción alguna. Kushina se preguntaba si tenía algún amigo.

Antes del incidente, ella había creído que Natsumi necesitaba atención extra debido a su experiencia con el Nueve Colas. Como una ex Jinchuuriki, sabía lo difícil que era controlar el chakra del Kyuubi, pero ahora... no estaba tan segura.

"Kushina-chan," llamó Minato, teletransportándose dentro del cuarto gracias a su famoso Jutsu. "¿Estás lista para el festival?"

"Sí," murmuró. Realmente no tenía ganas de ir a la celebración.

Minato se percató fácilmente de que algo estaba mal. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Es sobre Naruto."

"Oh." Sabía que su hijo era un tema doloroso para su esposa. Siempre le traía lágrimas a los ojos.

"Aún no nos ha perdonado, Minato-kun." Sus orbes miraron dentro de los ojos azul-cristal del rubio. Esos ojos que siempre le daban la fuerza que necesitaba.

"No pierdas la esperanza. Sé que algún día nos perdonará." Puso una mano en su hombro para tratar de confortarla. "¿Dónde está ahora?"

"No lo sé... No lo he visto desde el desayuno."

Un ruido proveniente del piso de arriba llamó la atención de la pareja. Ambos vieron a su hija bajando las escaleras, vistiendo un kimono tradicional rojo y un par de zapatillas de seda. Estaba lista para ir al festival.

"Te ves hermosa, Princesa. ¿Preparada para asistir a la celebración?" preguntó Minato entusiasmadamente, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

"Sí, papá. Estoy lista para ganar muchos premios," dijo Natsumi mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Notó que su hermano no estaba ahí con sus padres. "Ey, ¿dónde está Naruto-nii-chan?" preguntó, mirando para todos lados en busca en del muchacho.

Pero antes de que Minato y Kushina pudieran abrir sus bocas para responder, la puerta de enfrente se abrió y por ella entró Naruto cuidadosamente. Su ropa estaba hecha un desastre, y varias manchas de tierra la cubrían. Al ser una Jounin experimentada y él un Hokage, ambos podían percartarse de que el muchacho había estado entrenando duramente.

Minato sonrió y dijo. "Naruto, prepárate. Vamos a ir al festival."

Naruto elevó una ceja ante aquello. "No gracias," respondió en un tono aburrido, para después comenzar a subir las escaleras en dirección a su dormitorio.

Pero Kushina era muy testaruda; se negaba a obtener un no por respuesta. Corrió detrás de su hijo, con Minato siguiéndola de cerca. "¡Naruto!" exclamó.

El chico se detuvo y se dio vuelta, observando a los que se hacían llamar 'sus padres' viniendo atrás suyo. "¿Qué quieren?" preguntó.

Kushina se paró enfrente del chico y le cuestionó, "¿Por qué, Naruto? ¿Por qué no quieres venir con nosotros? Somos una familia."

"¿Una familia? Es una broma, ¿verdad?" El rubio se rió. "¿Desde cuando somos una familia?" replicó con dureza, para luego caminar dentro de su cuarto y cerrar la puerta enfrente de sus caras.

"Naruto... Nos odia." Las palabras desalmadas de su hijo casi le trajo lágrimas a los ojos de la mujer.

Minato la abrazó para tratar de consolarla lo mejor que podía. Suspiró; odiaba verla de aquella manera. "Vamos. Tenemos que asistir a la celebración," dijo.

Kushina miró a su marido y preguntó, "¿Por qué?"

"Como Hokage, es mi deber asistir a los eventos públicos."

La mujer asintió. No le agradaba la idea, pero iba a hacerlo por el bien de su esposo y su hija.

Bajaron las escaleras y, rápidamente, se percataron de que la chica estaba llorando.

Natsumi sollozó. "Es mi culpa. Nos odia debido a mí." Lloró más fuerte, llevando las rodillas hacia su pecho para envolver sus brazos alrededor de ellas. Sin duda alguna, ella había oído todo.

Kushina se acercó a su hija y se arrodilló a su lado. La abrazó estrechamente. "No, no lo es. Si de alguien es la culpa, es nuestra." Le limpió las lágrimas de su cara mientras hablaba. Miró a Minato, asintiéndole.

El Hokage caminó hacia ambas, y sujetó los hombros de su esposa y de su hija. Luego, usó su famoso Jutsu, teletransportando a todos hacia el festival.

**...oOo...**

Desde hacía una hora, Naruto había estado practicando sus katas de taijutsu en el sitio de entrenamiento privado, el cual se ubicaba en el recinto. Cada movimiento, cada gesto era perfectamente fluido, balanceado y ejecutado con la velocidad adecuada. Su forma era perfecta.

De repente, dejó de hacer movimientos y permaneció inmóvil por un momento. Entrecerró los ojos en una dirección particular.

_¿Acaso Minato olvidó asegurar el recinto?_

**...oOo...**

"Eso fue demasiado fácil," dijo burlonamente un Shinobi con máscara de Oso.

"¡Cállate idiota!" dijo un Shinobi el cual portaba una máscara de Gato. "Estamos en la Aldea de la Hoja, especialmente cerca de la casa del Relámpago Amarillo. ¡Así que mantén la boca cerrada!"

"Sabemos que él está en ese festival con su familia," dijo otro Shinobi con una máscara de Ciervo sobre su cara. "Entonces, ¿qué problema hay?"

"¡Silencio todos!" dijo el último Shinobi, quien parecía ser su líder. Portaba una máscara de Tigre. "Puedo sentir un chakra proveniente de ahí." Él era también el sensor del pequeño grupo.

Eran cuatro Shinobis, y todos tenían capas negras, largas, con capuchas para cubrir sus cuerpos y el símbolo de la Aldea de la Roca grabado en sus máscaras, revelando además que eran ninjas de Iwagakure.

"¿Quien es? ¿Acaso se trata del Relámpago Amarillo, o de su esposa?" preguntó Gato. No tenía vergüenza en admitir que le daba miedo estar cerca de la casa del Yondaime. Su equipo estaba especializado en espionaje, no en combate. Ni él ni sus compañeros estaban preparados para enfrentarse a un Shinobi del calibre de Minato Namikaze o de su esposa.

"Hubiera reconocido fácilmente sus chakras si uno de ellos estuviese aquí." Tigre tomó una pausa, la cual utilizó para concentrarse en descubrir algo más del chakra que estaba sintiendo "No, no es uno de ellos."

Gato dejó escapar una bocanada de aire que no sabía que había estado aguantando.

"Es una energía desconocida, aunque parece que comparte algunas características con Kushina Uzumaki," finalizó Tigre.

"¿La esposa del Relámpago Amarillo?" preguntó Ciervo, obteniendo un asentimiento de su líder. "Vamos a ver si podemos averiguar algo más. Quizás podamos usar esa persona a nuestro favor."

Todos siguieron la orden de Tigre, quien había usado su habilidad sensorial para encontrar la fuente del chakra. El líder condujo a su equipo hacia lo que parecía ser un campo de entrenamiento.

"Ok, no me esperaba esto," dijo Oso, mirando cómo un chico rubio ejecutaba algunos katas.

"Humm, me parece tan familiar..." Ciervo cuidadosamente observó las facciones del chico, y luego las comparó con las del Cuarto Hokage. "Ese mocoso es una copia exacta del Relámpago Amarillo."

"Ahora que lo mencionas, se parece mucho a ese maldito Namikaze," dijo Oso, analizando la figura del niño.

"¿Podría ser que es su hijo?" preguntó Gato.

Los cuatro Shinobis intercambiaron miradas para luego ponerse de acuerdo de que aquel muchacho debía ser el hijo del Hokage. Se mantuvieron ocultos por ahora, observándolo entrenar.

"Es muy bueno," dijo Tigre mientras contemplaba el estilo de Taijutsu del muchacho, el cual parecía altamente fluido y perfecto para movimientos en alta velocidad.

"Es hora de matarlo," dijo Oso. Él absolutamente odiaba al padre de ese chico, quien había humillado a Iwagakure in la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi. "Será nuestra única oportunidad de cobrar venganza por lo que nos hicieron."

"¿Qué pasa con la misión? Nos ordenaron allanar la biblioteca personal del Hokage para ver si podíamos encontrar los pergaminos con sus técnicas más preciadas. ¿Acaso deberíamos gastar nuestro tiempo en ese Gaki?" preguntó Gato. Ya habían perdido mucho tiempo y no que quería seguir gastándolo.

"Es solo un niño. Derrotarlo no nos va a llevar mucho tiempo, y luego podemos completar nuestra misión," dijo Ciervo, mostrando una sonrisa arrogante a los otros.

Gato miró a Tigre quien asintió, otorgando su aprobación para aquella misión secundaria. Suspiró. _Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto._

**...oOo...**

Naruto ya sabía que cuatro presencias en las sombras lo vigilaban. Eran buenos en suprimir sus chakras y sus presencias, pero no podían engañar a los sentidos del muchacho. Supo que pronto harían un movimiento, así que lo único que tuvo que hacer fue esperarlos. Pero eso no tardó mucho, y pronto se vio rodeado de cuatro ninjas.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, miren lo que tenemos aquí. El hijo del Relámpago Amarillo, totalmente solo en su casa; este debe ser nuestro día de suerte," se burló Oso.

"Ninjas de la Roca," dijo Naruto, su voz calma.

"¡Oh! Mírenlo... parado enfrente de cuatro enemigos sin una pizca de miedo... Parece que tenemos ante nosotros uno valiente," dijo Ciervo, mirando a sus camaradas por un momento para luego enfocar la mirada en Naruto. Se rió burlonamente detrás de su máscara, y luego continuó, "Después de matarte, nos recibirán como héroes en nuestra aldea."

"¿Héroes por matar a un niño indefenso?" dijo el chico, manteniendo su tono sin emoción alguna. "Para mí, no es nada más que un acto de cobardía."

"¡Estás muerto chico!" gritó Ciervo. No le había gustado el comentario del muchacho.

Tanto Ciervo como Oso desenfundaron sus armas. Arremetieron hacia Naruto, pero sólo para que sus ataques traspasaran su cuerpo sin siquiera causarle un sólo rasguño.

"¿Qué-"

"-Demonios?"

Los dos exclamaron ruidosamente.

"Pasó justo a través de sus ataques. Es como si ni siquiera hubiera estado ahí aún si podemos verlo," dijo Tigre. Estaba seguro de que aquello no era un Genjutsu, porque lo habría detectado con sus habilidades.

"¿Pero cómo?" dijo Gato. Nunca había visto algo como aquello.

"No sé que pasó, pero vamos a averiguarlo," dijo Tigre, comenzando a hacer sellos de mano para un Jutsu.

Gato hizo lo mismo, y pronto alcanzó su velocidad, haciendo exactamente los mismos sellos de mano. Finalizaron los sellos al mismo tiempo y gritaron, "_**¡****Estilo de tierra: Jutsu Dragón de Tierra!**_" Ambos enviaron dos dragones enormes hechos de tierra hacia Naruto. Sin embargo, antes de que las criaturas pudieran tocar al rubio, se desvanecieron como si nada, sorprendiendo a los cuatro Shinobis. Lo que no supieron fue que el chico había absorbido el chakra de ambos dragones para cancelar los ataques.

"Mamá tenía razón," dijo Naruto oscuramente. Abrió sus ojos, y reveló su recién evolucionado doujutsu. En su ojo izquierdo, ahora había otro tomoe — haciéndolos un total de seis. En el otro, en lugar del color rojo normal con el Sharingan de tomoes negros, había un símbolo que se asemejaba a una Triquetra — compuesto de tres bucles entrelazados, creando la intersección de tres círculos que tenían un espiral circulando a través de ellos. "El chakra no le pertenece a los humanos." Su poder se incrementó por un momento, para que luego una increíble cantidad de chakra oscuro fuera expulsada de su cuerpo.

**...oOo...**

Minato y Kushina se encontraban observando a todos los jóvenes mientras se divertían probando los juegos que ofrecía el festival. También notaron el humor desganado de Natsumi mientras caminaba con ellos, pero sabían que no podían culparla por eso.

"¡Minato, Kushina!" llamó una voz familiar.

Ellos rápidamente se dieron vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Hiruzen-sama," dijo Minato.

"¡Ey, Anciano!" saludó Kushina, causando que una gota de sudor recorriera el cuello de Minato como reacción a su conducta irrespetuosa.

Hiruzen sonrió y caminó hacia ellos. Después de todos esos años, el comportamiento de Kushina ya no le molestaba. "¿Cómo están?"

"Estamos bien, gracias por preguntar," respondió Minato, sonriente.

"¿Y Naruto?" Hiruzen había tratado de encontrar a cierto chico rubio, pero había fallado en encontrar la tonalidad de cabello que distinguía al muchacho. "¿Dónde está él?"

Minato se percató de que el estado de ánimo de Kushina había descendido al escuchar el nombre de su hijo. Puso sus manos en los hombros de la mujer para brindarle su apoyo. "Está en casa. No está interesado en el festival," dijo.

"¿Por qué?"

Antes de que pudiese responder, el hombre escuchó la voz de Ino gritando con terror. "¡Natsumi!"

Se dio media vuelta rápidamente y vio a Natsumi tirada en el piso, sujetando su estómago con una expresión de dolor en la cara. Se apresuró a llegar a ella con Kushina y Hiruzen siguiéndole de cerca.

Kushina sujetó a su hija. "¡Natsumi!" dijo.

"M-Mamá... Pa-Papá… Abu-Abuelo," dijo Natsumi débilmente. Pestañeaba muy rápidamente mientras sentía que perdía la consciencia. "**Rarrrr**," gruñó en un tono grave, justo antes de desmayarse.

"¿Qué le ha pasado?" preguntó Hiruzen, preocupado por la cantidad de chakra de Zorro que estaba liberando.

De repente, Kakashi apareció ahí en un torbellino de humo. "Sensei, hemos detectado algunas presencias desconocidas," le informó a su líder.

"¿Dónde?" preguntó Minato. Sus ojos zafiro se endurecieron como piedra, mostrando la verdadera razón por la cual se había convertido en Hokage.

"Cerca de su casa."

"¿Qué?"

"¡Naruto!" gritó Kushina, recordando que su hijo estaba sólo en casa.

"Kakashi, cuida a Natsumi," ordenó Minato para luego posar la vista en el ex Hokage y su esposa. "¡Vamos!" Usó el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador y desapareció con Kushina y Hiruzen.

**...oOo...**

Tan pronto como Minato, Hiruzen, y Kushina aparecieron en las afueras de la Mansión Uzumaki con un flash amarillo, sintieron una gran cantidad de chakra oscuro proviniendo del interior.

"¡Naruto está ahí dentro! ¡Tenemos que llegar ahí, y rápido!" exclamó Kushina, temiendo por la seguridad de su hijo.

Sin perder un sólo instante corrieron adentro, siguiendo la dirección de la cual provenía la energía oscura.

"Este chakra se siente incluso más siniestro que el del Nueve Colas. Debemos ser cuidados," advirtió Minato a los demás.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de donde emanaba el chakra, sus ojos tomaron nota de cuatro cuerpos inertes de Shinobis de la Aldea de la Roca. Dos de ellos habían sido empalados en diferentes áreas con raíces afiladas de un árbol, las cuales entraban profundamente en sus cuerpos. Los restantes habían sido asesinados por cadenas oscuras entrelazadas que los tenían colgando sobre otros árboles.

"¿Shinobis de la Roca? ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí?" dijo Hiruzen, reconociendo el símbolo en sus máscaras. Luego, dos árboles inmensos llamaron su atención. Según sabía, sólo un Kekkei Genkai era capaz de crear árboles completos en un día, o en tan sólo unos pocos minutos. En aquellos días, existía una persona que podía usar esa habilidad, pero ese individuo se encontraba actualmente fuera de la aldea en una importante misión. "¿Quién hizo esto?"

Todos siguieron las cadenas con la mirada de vuelta al inicio, y vieron a Naruto parado en el centro del campo de entrenamiento. Las cadenas provenían de su espalda, mientras que su brazo izquierdo se encontraba dentro de tres raíces que se filtraban en la tierra.

"Mokuton, él puede usar el Mokuton," dijo Hiruzen con los párpados estirados, viendo como el brazo del muchacho tenía tres raíces cubriéndolo.

"Esas son cadenas de chakra… No sabía que Naruto heredó mi chakra especial... ¿y tú?" le preguntó Kushina a su esposo.

Minato negó con la cabeza, todo el tiempo enfocando la mirada en los ojos sin emoción de su hijo.

**...oOo...**

El Hokage nunca se pudo olvidar de aquellos ojos. Esos, que no portaban emoción alguna. Era la razón principal por la que se había negado a dejar que Naruto tomara un examen de Graduación prematuro. Ese incidente había llevado también a plantearse la cuestión acerca del Kekkei Genkai de Naruto. Afortunadamente, Hiruzen tenía una teoría: El Clan Uzumaki eran parientes lejanos del Clan Senju. Quizás esa podía ser la explicación de por qué naruto podía usar el Mokuton al igual que el Primer Hokage, Hashirama Senju.

El incidente fue ocultado al público, así como también el Mokuton de Naruto, el cual había sido declarado como un secreto de Rango S. Sólo un grupo selecto conocía esto, mientras que a los aldeanos se les explicó que las cadenas de chakra del muchacho habían asesinado a los ninjas de la Roca. Eso había contribuido a incrementar la popularidad de Naruto entre la población de la Hoja.

Después de aquello, Kushina trató de enseñarle a su hijo como controlar sus cadenas de chakra para tratar de acercarse a él, pero él inflexiblemente se negó a aprender algo que proviniese de ella.

"Minato," llamó Hiruzen pacientemente.

El Hokage sacudió la cabeza para luego girar la cabeza hacia los visitantes, y preguntar, "Lo siento, ¿decían algo?"

Una gota de sudor recorrió la nuca de Hiruzen por un momento, pero luego dijo, "Realmente eres el sensei de Kakashi."

Koharu carraspeó falsamente para llamar la atención y dijo, "Bueno, de todos modos, hemos pensado en..."

**...oOo...**

Aquel era el día del examen de graduación.

Natsumi estaba sentada dentro del aula de clases con sus amigas de la infancia. Había crecido para convertirse en un fiel reflejo de su madre en figura, piel y un largo cabello rojo brillante con mechones que enmarcaban ambos lados de su cara al igual que Kushina, siendo la única diferencia el par de ojos azules que había obtenido de su padre. Vestía un atuendo similar al que su madre vestía cuando era Genin: una blusa tipo kimono de mangas cortas con bordes oscuros atada por un obi negro, una falda oscura, medias que se detenían en sus muslos y sandalias marrones.

Sentada a su derecha estaba su amiga, Hinata Hyuuga, la heredera del Clan Hyuuga. Tenía pelo azul-oscuro, piel blanca, y ojos blancos que portaban una tonalidad lavanda. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta con capucha de color crema con un símbolo de fuego en parte superior de las mangas izquierda y derecha, y pantalones azul marinos. Al igual que el resto de su clan, ella poseía el respetado Byakugan. Ella era la más tímida en el grupo.

A su izquierda se encontraba su otra amiga, Ino Yamanaka, del Clan Yamanaka. Era una chica de piel blanca, altura normal y ojos azules. Su rasgo más notorio en toda su apariencia era su cabello largo, rubio, el cual estaba atado en una cola de caballo alta con un mechón cubriendo el lado derecho de su cara. Vestía un par de pequeños aros de plata y ropa violeta bastante reveladora.

Luego estaban los demás estudiantes de la clase.

Kiba Inuzuka era uno de los presentes, aparte de su perro ninja, Akamaru. Como el resto de su clan, Kiba tenía pelo marrón desordenado, ojos negros hendidos verticalmente en la pupila, dientes caninos pronunciados, y uñas que podían convertirse en garras cuando lo desease. Poseía, además, las marcas de colmillo rojas distintivas de su clan en las mejillas. Su atuendo consistía en pantalones gris-oscuro que le llegaban hasta antes de los tobillos y un tapado gris, con pelaje negro en la capucha y borde de las mangas, sobre una aparente placa de armadura y una camiseta de rejilla debajo. Su perro ninja Akamaru era un cachorro muy pequeño, el cual tenía pelaje blanco.

A su lado estaba un chico con la cabeza baja, durmiendo. Su nombre era Shikamaru Nara, heredero del Clan Nara. Tenía cabello largo y negro atado en una cola de caballo en punta, junto con ojos marrones. El atuendo que portaba era bastante simple, consistiendo en un malla ajustada a su cuerpo bajo una chaqueta con mangas cortas de color gris y bordes verdes, la cual tenía en su espalda y en ambas mangas el símbolo de su clan, pantalones marrones, y sandalias azules.

Junto a Shikamaru se encontraba un chico rechoncho disfrutando una bolsa de papas. Él era el mejor amigo de Shikamaru, Choji Akimichi, del Clan Akimichi. Tenía cabello marrón, alborotado y marcas de remolino en sus mejillas como el resto de su clan. Su cuerpo era bastante fornido, lo cual era una necesidad en su clan para poder realizar sus técnicas especiales. Llevaba puesto shorts negros, una larga bufanda blanca, un haori verde de mangas cortas sobre una camiseta blanca con el kanji 'comida' obligatorio del clan sobre él, pequeños aros y vendas que rodeaban sus piernas y antebrazos.

Detrás de ellos había un joven de piel blanca con cabello alborotado marrón. Su nombre era Shino Aburame. Portaba anteojos de sol oscuros y una chaqueta verde marina con cuello alto. Era un integrante del Clan Aburame, cuyos miembros usaban insectos como armas.

Lejos de todos los estudiantes, y sentado junto a la ventana, se encontraba un chico de cabello oscuro, Sasuke Uchiha, el último Uchiha leal de la Hoja. Era un joven de piel clara el cual tenía ojos de color ónix y cabello negro que le llegaba al mentón. Su pelo era alborotado atrás con mechones enmarcando su cara. El atuendo que portaba consistía en la ropa tradicional Uchiha: una camiseta azul, de mangas cortas, con cuello alto y el símbolo de los Uchiha en la espalda, junto con calentadores blancos.

Después había otra joven de una familia de civiles. Se llamaba Sakura Haruno. Poseía cabello rosa brillante, ojos verdes, y una gran frente. Vestía un vestido gipao sin mangas con patrones circulares blancos, un cierre, y shorts ajustados verdes.

Muchos de ellos eran alumnos talentosos y prometedores con buenas posibilidades de convertirse en Shinobis de la Hoja.

La clase entera estaba compuesta de aproximadamente treinta estudiantes. Siendo la mayoría de ellos niños de familias civiles los cuales asistían porque pensaban que aprender las artes ninjas era divertido, o porque sus padres los obligaron a hacerlo.

El salón era un completo bullicio, y eso se debía a que todos estaban realmente entusiasmados. Después de todo, era el día de graduación. Pero cuando dos intructores de la Academia rápidamente entraron, la clase hizo silencio. Ambos se detuvieron en frente de los alumnos con sus espaldas enfrentando la pizarra.

El primero se llamaba Iruka Umino. Iruka era un hombre de altura y complexión promedia. Tenía cabello marrón que traía atado en una cola de caballo, ojos oscuros, y una cicatriz que recorría el puente de su nariz. A su lado estaba Mizuki Touji. Él poseía cabello blanco con tonalidad azul que le llegaba hasta el hombro y ojos verdes. Los dos vestían el uniforme estándar de Shinobi de la Aldea de la Hoja, completado con el protector de frente, sandalias, y chaleco de chunin.

"Buenos días," dijo Iruka. "Como todos saben, hoy es el día del examen de graduación..." Comenzó con su aburrido discurso acerca de la vida de un ninja.

Ino se inclinó hacia un costado y susurró, "Psst. Natsumi."

Natsumi giró su cabeza hacia ella, y en un tono bajo, respondió, "¿Sí?"

"¿Dónde está Naruto- kun?"

"No lo—"

Sin advertencia alguna, la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe, atrapando la atención de todos. Vieron a un chico entrando en el cuarto. El joven era bastante alto para su edad, y vestía una armadura roja-negra personalizada sobre una remera negra con capucha de cuello alto, pantalones negros, sandalias Shinobi negras y guantes sin dedos. Comenzó a moverse en dirección de su asiento, el cual estaba ubicado en la parte trasera del salón.

"Naruto," gritó Iruka, "No puedes vestir la capucha dentro del aula de clases."

"Lo que sea, Sensei," dijo Naruto para luego quitarse la capucha. Esto causó que la mayoría de las chicas presentes se sonrojasen. Tenía ojos violetas, cabello rubio alborotado y pálido, y piel algo pálida. Era atractivo. Ignorando a todos, tomó su lugar y cruzó sus brazos con una expresión aburrida en la cara.

_Naruto-nii-chan_. Natsumi miró a su hermano. Su cara descendió, sus ojos tristes. Incluso con todo el entrenamiento que había hecho con sus padres, le era imposible igualar el poder del muchacho. Él era un prodigio, inteligente y fuerte, así como también un genio raro. Ella intentó todo para mejorar su relación con él, pero nada funcionó contra el comportamiento frío de su hermano.

"...Como ya saben, el examen de graduación tomará lugar en el siguiente cuarto. Cuando escuchen su nombre, entren ahí," dijo Iruka, completando su discurso. **(1)**

Iruka comenzó la prueba para encontrar a aquellos con potencial para ser Genin. Uno por uno, el hombre los fue llamando.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que muchos estudiantes habían aprobado el examen. _Pero muchos de ellos van a reprobar la siguiente prueba_, pensó. Había oído acerca de un examen que era usado para sacar del juego a aquellos que no eran capaces de convertirse en Genin. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en el momento en que escuchó que el instructor llamaba su nombre.

Iruka exclamó, "Naruto Uz—" Se detuvo en el medio de pronunciar el apellido, sintiendo la mirada fría del muchacho. "Na-Naruto."

El rubio se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección del cuarto en donde se llevaba a cabo la prueba.

"¡Buena suerte, Naruto-kun!"

"¡Buena suerte!"

"¡Naruto-kun, eres el mejor!"

Sus muchas fanáticas le brindaron sus mejores deseos.

"Buena suerte, Naruto-nii-chan," le dijo Natsumi a su hermano quien solo la ignoró como de costumbre.

"¿Por qué siempre te ignora?" preguntó Ino. Esa era una pregunta que siempre tuvo en su mente.

Natsumi suspiró. "Es una larga historia, y no quiero hablar de eso." Miró a Naruto de nuevo, viendo como entraba en la habitación contigua.

Algunos minutos después, el chico salió de la habitación llevando su nuevo protector de la Hoja alrededor del brazo izquierdo. Ignorando todas las felicitaciones que estaba recibiendo de sus fanáticas, Naruto tomó asiento de nuevo.

"¡Natsumi Uzumaki!" exclamó Iruka.

"Es tu turno, Natsumi. Buena suerte," dijo Ino, sonriendo.

Hinata dijo, "B-Buena suerte, Na-Natsumi."

"Gracias," dijo la pelirroja. Caminó hacia el cuarto en donde se llevaba a cabo la prueba y se detuvo en frente de la puerta. Determinada a hacer orgullosos a sus padres, la chica tomó una gran bocanada de aire y limpió su mente. Luego abrió la puerta e ingresó al cuarto.

**...oOo...**

Muchos padres podían verse conversando con otros adultos fuera de la Academia, o con sus hijos. Algunos estaban felices por el éxito de los nuevos Genin, mientras que otros sentían tristeza por el fracaso de los demás niños. Minato y Kushina también estaban ahí, ambos tratando de encontrar a su hijo e hija.

"¡Papá! ¡Mamá!"

Escucharon una voz familiar gritando. Sus cabezas giraron en dirección a la voz y vieron a su hija corriendo hacia ellos, abriéndose paso a través de la multitud.

"Lo hice," dijo Natsumi, mostrándoles su protector de frente. "Soy un ninja ahora. Estoy un paso más cerca de ser la Primera Mujer Hokage."

"Sí, lo hiciste," dijo Minato, revolviendo el cabello de su hija para molestarla.

Natsumi apartó con un golpe la mano de su padre. "No hagas eso. Ya no soy una niña," dijo, disparando una mirada molesta hacia él.

"No importa cuanto has crecido, tú siempre serás mi pequeña princesa."

Natsumi resopló y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho en frustración.

Kushina sonrió. Descendió hasta el nivel de su hija y le dio un abrazo. "Estamos felices por ti."

La chica esbozó una sonrisa. Rodeando los brazos alrededor de su madre, la abrazó también.

Kushina se apartó de su hija y lentamente se puso de pie. La sonrisa nunca abandonó su cara. Entonces fue que divisó a su hijo Naruto, quien se marchaba tranquilamente de la Academia con las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía el protector de frente atado alrededor de la parte superior de su brazo izquierdo. "¡Naruto!" la mujer lo llamó. No tardó mucho en alcanzarlo. "Estoy muy feliz por—"

"Ahórratelo," dijo Naruto en un tono frío, interrumpiéndola. "Porque no me importa." Continuó su camino, ignorando las lágrimas que cayeron de los ojos de la mujer.

"Nos va a perdonar algún día, Kushina," dijo Minato, al tiempo que se detenía junto a su esposa. La sostuvo con uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros, intentando confortarla.

**...oOo...**

Naruto estaba parado en la cabeza de Hashirama Senju esculpida en la piedra, mirando hacia abajo, hacia la Aldea de la Hoja con sus ojos únicos. El tapado con capucha que estaba vistiendo sobre su uniforme ninja, se mecía con el viento.

"Konohagakure no Sato es una hermosa aldea. Al poseer un clima cálido y muy brillante, es un gran lugar para vivir. Es además una de las más poderosas aldeas en existencia, responsable de producir muchos de los más grandes ninjas en la historia como Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi... Y es difícil para mi admitir que Minato Namikaze es uno de ellos," dijo. Cruzó sus brazos mientras miraba a la luna resplandeciendo en el cielo nocturno. "Pero esta aldea también tiene historias oscuras... Es responsable, además, por crear poderosos ninjas rebeldes, ¿no lo crees?"

"Sí. Madara Uchiha, Orochimaru, Tobi, e Itachi Uchiha eran ninjas de la Hoja antes de convertirse en criminales," una voz respondió su pregunta.

Naruto se giró en dirección a una extraña criatura mutante. Tanto su figura como sus facciones resemblaban cierto parecido con las de un humano: cabello verde corto, un ojo amarillo solitario, así como también dientes redondeados. "Tienes razón Zetsu Blanco, pero el último fue víctima de uno de los secretos más oscuros de la Hoja."

"Ajá, sí, Danzo y sus Anbu de Raíz."

"De todos modos," Naruto se dio vuelta y enfocó sus ojos en torno a la Aldea de la Hoja, "¿algo interesante que debería saber?"

"Sí," dijo Zetsu en un tono ligeramente alegre. "Es acerca del Instructor de la Academia, Mizuki."

**...oOo...**

En las profundidades del bosque, Iruka y Mizuki estaban combatiendo entre ellos, pero como iban las cosas, parecía que el último sería el que prevalecería.

"¡Mizuki, dame el pergamino!" exclamó Iruka.

Su oponente sólo se rió y dijo, "Con este pergamino, seré invencible." Hizo un corte sobre el hombro de Umino con un kunai envenenado.

El veneno estaba actuando rápidamente en el cuerpo del chunin. Repentinamente comenzó a sentirse cansado y mareado, y cayó al suelo. Con su vista borrosa, miró hacia arriba y vio a Mizuki acercando un kunai hacia él para terminar con su vida. _Entonces__ aquí termina__… Así es como voy a morir…_ Cerró sus ojos y esperó lo inevitable. Había tenido una buena vida, por lo que no estaba asustado de la muerte.

El sonido de kunais chocando entre sí lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Vio cómo una figura encapuchada había bloqueado el arma, para luego arrojarla lejos de él. _Anbu… gracias a Dios_. Pero se equivocó.

"¡Naruto!" dijo Mizuki.

Iruka elevó la mirada hacia la figura encapuchada. Incluso con su visión borrosa, pudo ver que ahí había un cabello rubio pálido y familiar asomándose por la cobertura. "¿Naruto?"

"¿Tú? ¿Cómo te atreves a arruinar mis planes?" gritó Mizuki.

"Lo que sea," Naruto soltó una risa, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

Apretando los dientes, Mizuki arremetió hacia él con un kunai en su mano.

"¡Naruto!" exclamó Iruka, preocupado por la seguridad de su estudiante.

El chico permaneció ahí sin hacer nada, sólo observando al traidor perezosamente. Bostezó una vez más, sus manos todavía en los bolsillos. Pero, en el último momento, justo cuando el kunai iba a tocar su pecho, él simplemente lo evadió. Elevando una rodilla, el joven la impactó en el estómago del sorprendido Mizuki, golpeándolo con fuerza. Y antes de que el hombre pudiese recuperarse, Naruto movió su pierna y la descendió violentamente en su espalda, provocando que su oponente besara el suelo y exhalase un grito ahogado de dolor..

"¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?" dijo Naruto. "Débil." Pateó a Mizuki con fuerza, haciéndolo volar cerca del suelo para luego golpear un árbol.

El hombre miró al rubio furiosamente mientras trataba de ponerse de pie nuevamente, usando el tronco como soporte. "¡Te mostraré mi verdadero poder!" gritó. Luego, retiró un frasco de uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme y lo acercó a sus labios. Lo bebió todo de un trago, sintiendo escalofríos debido al sabor.

Naruto observó todo con una ceja elevada. La piel del hombre pareció comenzar a burbujear y estirarse, mientras sus uñas se alargaron y sus dientes pasaron a ser colmillos. Sus orejas crecieron y un pelaje naranja cubrió su cuerpo.

"Contempla." Mizuki se puso de pie cuando la transformación terminó, mostrando la apariencia de un tigre bípedo. "El regalo final de Orochimaru-sama."

"Así que, ¿qué eres? ¿Un hombre gato?"

"¡Insolente! Temblarás de miedo ante mi poder." El hombre se desvaneció y reapareció enfrente de Naruto. Lo golpeó en el estómago, enviándolo unos metros más allá de él. "¡Jajaja!" Comenzó a reírse con malicia, pero se detuvo cuando vio que el cuerpo de su oponente se convirtió en una nube de humo negro. "¿Qué?"

El humo lentamente se movió hacia Mizuki y cubrió su cuerpo. El hombre trató de rasgar el humo con sus garras, pero nada pasó. La niebla sólo se escurrió a través de sus dedos, lentamente comenzando a quemar cada parte de la piel por la cual tocaba. Mizuki gritó de dolor y cayó en sus rodillas.

Naruto se materializó detrás de su oponente, poniendo una mano en la espalda del traidor, justo donde su corazón debía estar. "Gracias por la información, Mizuki-sensei. Adiós," habló en un tono sin emoción alguna. Tres cadenas negras de chakra con puntas afiladas salieron del pecho del hombre, matándolo instantáneamente.

El chico retrajo las cadenas de nuevo en su mano, dejando que el cuerpo de su ex sensei cayera al suelo. Se giró hacia su otro maestro para luego verlo tirado en el piso, completamente inmóvil.

Se acercó hacia él y comprobó el pulso de su muñeca. "Esta vivo... pero inconsciente. Necesito curarlo. No puedo dejar que muera o, de lo contrario, tendría que explicar mucho después." Exhaló un suspiro y creo un clon de sombra, el cual se dispuso a copiar el Pergamino de Sellos Prohibidos. Mientras, la mano del Naruto verdadero comenzó a brillar de un color verde, usando un jutsu de diagnóstico sobre Iruka para comprobar su estado. "Veneno." Dicho aquello, comenzó a remover la sustancia del chunin usando el conocimiento médico que había adquirido en su entrenamiento.

**...oOo...**

Dos Anbus saltaron desde los árboles y aterrizaron en el suelo cerca del hombre inconsciente. La primera era una mujer, juzgando por la forma de su cuerpo. Portaba una máscara de gato con tres marcas rojas — una vertical en la frente y dos horizontales, una en cada mejilla. Su compañero tenía una máscara de halcón sobre el rostro con patrones rojos y verdes.

Ambos vestían el uniforme Anbu estándar, consistiendo en una armadura negra-gris, protectores metálicos para el brazo, y espadas sobre las espaldas.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" preguntó Halcon, más para sí mismo.

"Un maestro de la Academia, Mizuki Touji, resultó que era un traidor," una voz dijo detrás de ellos.

Desenfundando sus espadas, los Anbu rápidamente se dieron media vuelta. Pero las volvieron a enfundar en cuanto se percataron de que se trataba del hijo del Hokage. No querían admitirlo, pero la repentina aparición del chico rubio los había tomado por sorpresa.

Naruto estaba sonriendo internamente. Aún si sus máscaras ocultaban sus emociones, él pudo notar que ambos estaban shockeados por su pequeña demostración de sigilo.

Gato se dio cuenta de que el chico se había referido al traidor en pasado. "¿Era?" preguntó ella.

El muchacho señaló con su pulgar el cuerpo de Mizuki, quien había recobrado su apariencia normal luego de su muerte. "Lo maté," dijo. "Estaba trabajando para Orochimaru. Él robó el pergamino prohibido y trató de matar a un compañero ninja. Cuando estábamos peleando, Mizuki tomó algo para convertirse en alguna especie de tigre bípedo." Lanzó el frasco hacia ellos. "Creo que Orochimaru se lo dio."

"Muy bien," dijo Gato mientras guardaba el frasco para futuras investigaciones. "Buen trabajo."

"Otra cosa, lleven a Iruka al hospital. Está herido. Le he removido el veneno de su cuerpo además de curar la mayoría de sus heridas con mi conocimiento de Jutsu médico."

Mientras se alejaba, el cuerpo de Naruto lentamente comenzó a desintegrarse en una nube de humo negra. "Hasta luego." Se transformó completamente en humo y desapareció de la vista de los Anbus.

"Hombre, ese chico me recuerda a Itachi Uchiha," dijo Halcón. "No muestra emoción alguna y es un genio, igual que él."

Gato asintió. "Sólo espero que no se vuelva loco y mate a su propia familia." Como un Anbu de alto rango, ella sabía acerca de casi todo lo que ocurría dentro de la aldea.

También sabía acerca de la pobre relación entre la familia del Hokage y Naruto. El chico odiaba a su propia familia, aunque no podía culparlo por eso. Ella habría hecho lo mismo si su familia hubiera sido responsable por ponerlo seis meses en un estado de coma. Miró hacia abajo a Iruka y Mizuki. "Vamos," dijo.

Tomó el cuerpo de Iruka y el Pergamino Prohibido mientras que su compañero, Halcón, alzaba a Mizuki para luego desaparecer usando el Shunshin no Jutsu.

**(CONTINUARÁ)**

* * *

Muy bien, capítulo 2... completo. Me tardé un poco, no tanto como antes, debo admitir, pero al menos terminé. Disculpen si ven más errores que en el capítulo anterior, u oraciones sin mucho sentido, lo que sucede es que estoy concentrado en prepararme para la universidad y no tengo mucho tiempo para traducir. Si detectan errores que puedan afectar al capítulo, avísenme con un review o PM y lo corregiré de inmediato.

**(1) **En la historia original, el autor repetía dos veces lo mismo. Al principio del párrafo Iruka dice "Como saben, hoy es..." y, en la parte que yo remarqué, la traducción era exactamente igual "Como saben, hoy es el día del examen..." Así que, para no repetir lo mismo, traducí la oración en: "Como ya saben, el examen tomará..." que era lo que decía en inglés un poco después.

Aparte de eso, me he visto en la necesidad de agregar algunas cosas para que fuera coherente, justo como en el capitulo anterior. Los cambios más grandes, además de ciertas palabras y estructuras gramaticales, fueron las partes donde el autor repetía una y otra vez los nombres de los personajes. Para que no resulte monótono, a veces me refiero a ellos de otra forma; por ejemplo, cuando habla de Naruto, en vez de volver a decir el nombre, pongo: "El chico, el muchacho, el rubio, etc."

Creo que nada más que decir, salvo pedir uno o dos reviews con sus comentarios acerca de la calidad de la traducción, la historia en sí, o lo que creen que va a suceder con el Uzumaki.

**¡R&amp;R!**


	3. Capítulo 3

Nota del Traductor: Hola a todos, es bueno estar de vuelta luego de un mes sin traducir. Este capítulo es muy largo y me llevó como cinco días traducirlo y, aunque sé que hay errores porque no tuve tiempo de leerlo dos veces, creo que quedó bien. Bueno, ustedes dirán cuando lo lean.

Gracias a todos los que pusieron esta traducción en favs, la siguieron y dejaron sus comentarios. Me puse muy contento al leer los reviews que elogiaban la calidad de traducción, y sepan que trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Porque sí, hay algunas traducciones que si bien no son las peores dificultan mucho la lectura. Lo que busco es que fluya y sea coherente, para eso agrego frases, palabras u otras cosas que encajen con la historia y la traducción en español.

**Dejé una votación en mi perfil de una lista de chicas para que estén en el Harem de Naruto, en un crossover con Accel World que estoy haciendo. Les pido encarecidamente que le den un vistazo y escojan dos de las cinco opciones disponibles.**

Este fanfic es propiedad absoluta de **YamiNaruto **quien tiene unas historias excelentes, se las recomiendo a todos aquellos que sepan inglés.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Una Mente Siniestra**

* * *

**[Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Es legalmente propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La traducción es mía, pero la historia no, lamentablemente.**]**

* * *

"Personajes hablando"

_Personajes pensando_

"Conversación telepática"

_**"¡Jutsu!"**_

**"Invocación o demonio hablando"**

* * *

"...Y luego desapareció usando el Shunshin no Jutsu," informó el Anbu con máscara de gato al Hokage y sus consejeros, finalizando su reporte de los eventos transcurridos la noche anterior.

Minato sintió algo más que sólo orgullo paternal por las acciones de su hijo. "Gracias, Gato. Te puedes ir ahora," dijo.

Gato asintió inclinándose en una reverencia para luego desaparecer en un torbellino de humo.

Hiruzen exhaló una bocanada de humo de su pipa. "Hmm, Genjutsu y Ninjutsu Médico," murmuró para sí mismo.

"Su hijo es definitivamente más fuerte de lo que pensábamos, Minato. Parece ser que nos ha estado ocultando sus verdaderas habilidades," dijo Koharu, mirando al Cuarto Hokage.

"Precavido, inteligente y astuto," dijo Homura, quien claramente estaba impresionado por el nivel de Naruto. "Es un perfecto ejemplo para un Shinobi."

"Sí," dijo Minato, sonriente. "Bueno, ¿qué pasa con las selecciones de equipos?"

"Creo que sería mejor si pusiéramos a Naruto y Natsumi juntos en el mismo escuadrón," dijo Hiruzen.

Homura miró a su viejo amigo y asintió. "Es una buena idea. De esa forma, si Natsumi alguna vez perdiera el control sobre el chakra del Nueve Colas, Naruto estaría ahí para retenerla con sus cadenas de chakra y, de ser posible, con su Mokuton."

Minato inclinó la cabeza. "Sí, pero necesitamos que alguien le enseñe como usar ese Kekkei Genkai," dijo. "Y solo hay una persona que puede hacerlo."

"Tenzo," dijo Koharu. Ella era una de las pocas que sabía acerca de su existencia.

El Yondaime asintió. "Hablaré con él. Estoy seguro de que se alegrará de darle a Naruto una lección privada."

Hiruzen apartó la pipa de su boca para luego exhalar una pequeña nube de humo. "Es una idea muy buena, ya que mantendrá su poder oculto por ahora."

Minato dijo, "Moviéndonos a otro tema, será mejor que comencemos a formar los equipos primero." Casi de inmediato, hizo una señal con la mano.

Un Chunin entró en la oficina y depositó una pila de papeles en el escritorio. Después de darle una reverencia a sus superiores, se marchó.

Koharu tomó el primer documento. "Primero empecemos con el Equipo 10. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, y Chouji Akimichi estarán juntos en este equipo, trabajando bajo la supervisión de Asuma Sarutobi."

"La próxima generación del trío Ino–Shika–Cho," dijo Hiruzen, exhalando una nube humo por su pipa.

Homura ajustó sus gafas con la mano, para luego pasar al siguiente papel. "El Equipo 9 sigue activo, así que nos lo saltearemos. Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, y Shino Aburame formarán el Equipo 8. Kurenai Yuhi los liderará."

"Este equipo se especializará en rastreo, y contará con el Byakugan del clan Hyuuga, los insectos del Clan Aburame y los perros del Clan Inuzuka así como también su propio sentido del olfato," dijo Minato.

"Tenemos algunos inconvenientes con el Equipo 7, así que lo dejaremos para más tarde," dijo Koharu, poniendo el informe de ese escuadrón aparte. Luego, tomó otro papel. "Para el Equipo 6..."

**...oOo...**

Lejos de la Aldea de la Hoja, en un profundo bosque, Naruto estaba sentado sobre una roca. Piernas cruzadas, espalda erguida, todo indicaba que se encontraba meditando con calma. El lugar a su alrededor estaba plagado de vida silvestre; muchos árboles y animales vivían ahí.

De repente, el chico formó numerosos sellos con las manos. "**_Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan!_**" exclamó.

A su alrededor, plantas empezaron a crecer. No pequeñas, sino más bien gigantes, altos, hermosos árboles cuyas raíces emergieron del suelo hacia el aire, uniéndose a los árboles antiguos del bosque. A medida que se ramificaban, cuevas fueron formándose debajo de las bases, y una raíz en particular salió de la tierra debajo del muchacho, elevándolo hacia arriba.

**...oOo...**

"¿Hay alguien que no esté de acuerdo con los equipos?" preguntó Koharu. Nadie protestó o dijo algo. Aceptando que no había ningún problema, ella tomó el papel restante. "Bien, sólo quedan cuatro estudiantes. Los primeros dos son sus hijos, Minato." Sujetó los dos primeros documentos, colocándolos a un costado del escritorio. "El siguiente es Sasuke Uchiha." Dejó el informe del chico al lado de los de Naruto y Natsumi. "Y la última es una chica de una familia civil, llamada Sakura Haruno." Apenas dijo eso, agarró el último papel con su mano, el cual pertenecía a Sakura.

"¿Qué hay en su reporte?" preguntó Homura, queriendo saber algo más de la chica.

Hiruzen tomó el informe de Sakura. "Ella está entre los estudiantes más destacados de la clase. Aparte de Naruto, es la única que obtuvo calificaciones perfectas en todos los exámenes escritos," dijo. "Además, posee una gran habilidad para controlar su chakra."

"Naruto y Natsumi deben estar en el mismo equipo," dijo Koharu. "Y sólo Kakashi puede enseñarle a Sasuke lo que sabe del Sharingan."

"Hmm, bueno podemos poner a Haruno en un equipo diferente," sugirió Homura.

"No, eso no será necesario. Tengo una idea mejor," dijo Minato de repente, atrapando la atención de sus consejeros.

"¿Qué tienes en mente, Minato?" preguntó Hiruzen.

"Ponlos a todos juntos en el Equipo 7," dijo el Hokage, sorprendiendo a los presentes. Él rápidamente elevó su mano, impidiéndole a Homura y Koharu hablar. "Este escuadrón va a ser nuestro equipo de asalto y combate de vanguardia."

"¿Un equipo de asalto y combate de vanguardia?" repitió Sarutobi. Ni él ni sus viejos compañeros entendieron lo que el rubio había dicho.

"Siendo una Jinchuuriki, así como también una descendiente del Clan Uzumaki, Natsumi posee una cantidad masiva de chakra. Ella puede, fácilmente, tomar la posición de la integrante con mayor energía en el Equipo 7," dijo Minato. "Sé que Sasuke aún no ha desbloqueado su Sharingan, pero cuando lo haga, él podría convertirse en el especialista de Ninjutsu del escuadrón. En el caso de Sakura, puede parecer que la idea de colocarla en el equipo no sea buena, pero con su talento natural para controlar chakra tiene la capacidad de convertirse en un ninja Médico. Todos sabemos cuan útil un shinobi así puede ser para un equipo." El hombre tomó una pausa para permitir que la información fuese procesada por sus consejeros. "El último es mi hijo, Naruto. Él ha mostrado gran habilidad para casi todas las artes Shinobi, además de ser igualmente astuto e inteligente. Con esas cualidades, es propicio que se le otorgue el puesto de Cerebro en el equipo."

"Si lo pones de esa manera entonces será un gran equipo," dijo Sarutobi, sintiéndose complacido con la idea del Hokage.

"Sí, es una gran idea, pero liderar un equipo de Ninja completamente preparados en comparación con uno de cuatro nuevos Genin son dos cosas distintas, Minato. Kakashi deberá también entrenarlos a todos. ¿Podrá manejarlo?" preguntó Homura. No tenía miedo en afirmar que Kakashi era uno de los mejores ninja que la Hoja produjo en toda su existencia. Pero también era una de las personas más perezosas que había conocido.

"Estoy seguro de que podrá seguir adelante con la ayuda que voy a brindarle," dijo Minato.

Koharu preguntó, "¿Ayuda?"

"Voy a poner otro Jounin además de Kakashi en el Equipo 7."

Hiruzen exhaló una vez más, para luego retirar la pipa de su boca. "¿Quien es esa persona?" preguntó.

Minato sonrió. "Estoy seguro de que ella no tendrá ningún inconveniente en aceptar."

**...oOo...**

Naruto caminaba en dirección al salón de clases con la capucha cubriendo su cara, disfrutando una manzana al mismo tiempo. Ese era el día en el que él, junto con el resto de los recién graduados, sería asignados dentro de equipos Genin.

Con calma, el chico entró al cuarto y tiró los restos de su manzana en un cubo de basura ubicado en una esquina del salón, para luego caminar hacia su escritorio. Miró alrededor y divisó a Shikamaru Nara durmiendo en su asiento. Sin molestarlo, se sentó en su lugar, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y cerró los ojos, decidido a obtener un poco más de descanso.

Un grito lo despertó de su sueño. Abriendo los ojos, vio a Sasuke besando a un chico de cabello marrón. Todos en la clase, además de las fanáticas del Uchiha, contemplaban la escena enfrente de ellos con los párpados estirados.

_Okay, él juega para el otro equipo, _pensó Naruto. _Tomar nota: debo mantener una distancia segura entre nosotros a partir de ahora._

Ambos chicos se apartaron de un salto y comenzaron a escupir para quitarse el sabor de los labios de cada uno. Desafortunadamente para el pelimarrón, las fanáticas de Sasuke no estaban complacidas con el joven que les había robado el primer beso del Uchiha y que, según ellas, les correspondía. En venganza, procedieron a darle una paliza al pobre chico por los próximos minutos, la cual sólo terminó debido a la llegada de Iruka.

"De acuerdo clase, tomen asiento," Nadie le prestó atención al chunin, y en cambio continuaron hablando. "¡Dije que se sienten!" Rugió usando su jutsu cabeza enorme demoniaca, que técnicamente no era un jutsu, pero hizo su trabajo al obligar a los estudiantes a callarse. Luego, el chunin se aclaró la garganta y miró a la clase. Su voz no presentaba ninguna debilidad ni mucho menos signos de las lesiones del día anterior. "Hoy—"

"¡Iruka-sensei!" interrumpió Haruno, alzando la mano.

"¿Sí, Sakura?"

La chica se puso de pie y preguntó, "¿Dónde está Mizuki-sensei?"

"Bien," dijo Iruka. Él y el Hokage habían inventado una excusa para cubrir lo que ocurrió en el incidente, "él está en una misión de larga duración y alto rango, lo que significa que no puedo decirte nada acerca de eso. Porque si te dijera... Tendría que matarte." Era verdaderamente una excusa lamentable, pero el objetivo estaba cumplido. Había asustado a Sakura a tal punto que ella asintió, evitando hacer otra pregunta, y tomó su lugar en el escritorio. "Ahora, clase..." Iruka comenzó a dar uno de sus aburridos discursos acerca de la vida de un ninja.

Ignorando todo lo que el chunin estaba comentando, Natsumi miró a su hermano gemelo por el rabillo de sus ojos. Ella sabía que todo lo que Umino le había dicho a Sakura era una mentira, puesto que —accidentalmente— había oído a sus padres hablando acerca del incidente que involucraba a Mizuki. El sensei peliplateado de la Academia no estaba en una misión de larga duración y alto rango. Él estaba muerto. Naruto lo había asesinado por su traición. Natsumi se giró hacia Iruka, quien estaba a punto de anunciar a los nuevos equipos.

"...Confío en que cumplirán sus tareas con la más alta diligencia y que no deshonrarán a la aldea. A partir de ahora, serán agrupados en equipos bajo el mando de un Jounin. Equipo Uno..." Iruka comenzó mientras que las fans de Sasuke y Naruto se preguntaban cual de todas terminaría en un escuadrón con ellos. Las posibilidades eran muchas.

"El Equipo 7 estará compuesto de Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha." Umino hizo una mueca de dolor al oír el grito de victoria de la pequeña banshee. "Natsumi Uzumaki y Naruto bajo el mando del Jounin Kakashi Hatake y... Kushina Uzumaki." El hombre palideció en el momento en el que una sensación de absoluto pavor lo golpeó. Giró la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos fríos de Naruto para luego tragar sonoramente y continuar temerosamente anunciando los demás equipos.

El rubio realmente quería impactar su cabeza en la mesa. _¡No lo puedo creer!_ pensó. _¿Por qué siempre que quiero mantener mi distancia de Kushina y Natsumi, Minato siempre hace algo que los acerca a mí?_

Sasuke también estaba claramente infeliz por haber sido agrupado con Sakura. No tenía problema con sus otros compañeros, pero era esa fanática inservible la que le disgustaba.

Haruno celebraba dentro de su mente. El estar en el mismo equipo con Sasuke-kun era su sueño, pero algo le resultó extraño. Era bien sabido que los nuevos Genin eran puestos en un escuadrón de cuatro integrantes, consistiendo de tres Genin y un Jounin-sensei. Sin embargo, su equipo constituía una excepción, puesto que estaba compuesto por seis miembros: Cuatro aprendices y dos Jounin. _Mi amor por Sasuke-kun es lo suficientemente fuerte para que Hokage-sama cambie las reglas por mí, _pensó. Otra Sakura igual a la original apareció en su mente, excepto porque estaba hecha en blanco y negro. Tenía ojos blancos y un Kanji de "Sakura-interna" en su gran frente. Alzando su puño en el aire, gritó, _Cuando el amor es eterno, incluso Dios cambia cambia sus reglas..._

Natsumi sonreía abiertamente, mostrando su felicidad. Ella había sido colocada en el mismo equipo que su hermano y su madre. Iban a estar juntos la mayor parte del tiempo y, quizás, podría aprovechar la oportunidad para volver a conectarse con Naruto.

Parecía que las únicas satisfechas acerca del equipo eran las chicas.

Naruto repentinamente se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, sorprendiendo a varios estudiantes.

"¿A dónde vas Naruto?" preguntó Iruka. El chico era un verdadero misterio, no sólo para él sino para todos. Nadie podía adivinar qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de su mente.

"Es obvio. Me voy," dijo el rubio, deteniéndose.

"¿Qué hay de tu reunión de equipo?"

"Uno de mis Senseis es Kakashi, y ya conoces su reputación. No quiero perder minutos de mi valioso tiempo." Se acercó un poco a la puerta. "De cualquier modo, si alguien quiere conocerme, me pueden encontrar afuera, en el campo de entrenamiento de la academia," dijo para luego salir del salón de clases, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

**...oOo...**

En sólo una hora, todos los equipos habían abandonado el salón con sus senseis; todos, menos el Equipo 7. Ellos estaban sentados en el aula, aún esperando por los Jounin que serían sus maestros.

_Bueno, estoy en un equipo junto con una fanática inservible y los hijos del Cuarto Hokage. Al menos ellos no serán una pérdida total de tiempo como Haruno. _Sasuke miró a Sakura para luego hacer lo mismo con Natsumi. Después comenzó a pensar acerca del hermano de la chica. _Y estoy con alguien que posiblemente puede desafiarme__… Sólo espero que ese Hatake y la esposa del Yondaime me puedan enseñar cosas útiles... cosas que puedan ayudarme a derrotarlo a Él._

Mientras tanto, con Natsumi, la chica pensaba acerca de su equipo actual. _Ok, estoy con mamá, Naruto-nii-chan, y Kakashi-onii-san. Tendré que darle las gracias a papá pero... _Sus ojos se movieron hacia donde estaban Sasuke y Sakura… _pero no entiendo por qué me puso con el emo de la clase y su fanática_…_ Seguro, puedo soportar tener al Uchiha en mi equipo... pero Sakura... no me agrada._

"¿¡Dónde están!?" gritó Haruno, habiéndose hartado de esperar. Ella estaba tratando de liberar un poco de su frustración de tanto esperar, así como también del hecho de que Sasuke la ignorase todo el tiempo.

"Por favor Sakura, no hagas eso," dijo Natsumi, frotándose las orejas. Al ser la Jinchuuriki del Nueve Colas se le brindaba una mejora en sus sentidos, los cuales a veces eran un incordio. "Kakashi fue el alumno de mi padre. Siempre llega con, al menos, un retraso de dos horas, y es bien sabido que Kakashi Hatake llegaría tarde hasta a su propio funeral." Tanto Sakura como Sasuke la miraron como si estuviese loca. Notando eso, una vena se resaltó en su frente. "Es verdad, pero no se preocupen, mi mamá sabrá manejarlo."

Cuando terminó su oración, dos nubes de humo aparecieron en el cuarto, llamando toda la atención. Cuando se despejó la neblina, ambos Jounin se mostraron ante ellos. La primera era Kushina Uzumaki, vistiendo el uniforme estándar de Jounin, el cual consistía en un traje negro simple con una chaqueta verde, pantalones negros, sandalias y un protector de la Hoja sobre su frente. Su largo cabello rojo estaba atado en una cola de caballo con mechones que enmarcaban ambos lados de su cara.

Las miradas pasaron al hombre que estaba parado al lado de la mujer pelirroja: Kakashi Hatake. Su cabello no era blanco, sino que tenía un tinte plateado en él. Vestía el atuendo regular de las fuerzas de Konoha, guantes de metal plateados sobre sus manos y un protector de frente de color azul marino inclinado hacia la izquierda para cubrir su ojo izquierdo. Parte de su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara azul.

"¡Yo!" saludó agitando su mano. "Disculpen la tardanza. Nos perdimos en el camino de la vida."

Todo el mundo sintió como una gota de sudor recorría sus nucas a causa de la patética excusa. Era obvio que estaba mintiendo.

"¡Kakashi!" exclamó Kushina, golpéandole la parte trasera de su cabeza. "¡Tú eres la razón por la que llegamos tarde!"

"¡Lo siento, Kushina-senpai!" dijo Kakashi, frotándose la cabeza. _Hombre, sus golpes siguen siendo duros._

La mujer se giró hacia sus estudiantes. "De cualquier modo, Equipo 7... Emm, ¿Dónde está Naruto-kun?" preguntó, notando que ahí faltaba un cuarto estudiante: su hijo.

"Naruto-nii-chan está afuera," respondió Natsumi.

Kushina asintió y dijo, "¡Vamos a buscarlo!"

Ella y Kakashi pusieron sus manos en los hombros de sus estudiantes y desaparecieron en torbellinos de humo.

**...oOo...**

El grupo apareció en el campo de entrenamiento de la Academia Ninja. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se sentían un poco mareados, pero pronto comenzó a desvanecerse. Natsumi, a diferencia de sus compañeros de equipo, estaba perfectamente bien. Ella ya se había acostumbrado al Hiraishin de su padre, el cual era más poderoso y rápido que el Shunshin.

"Es sólo temporario. Ya se les pasará," dijo Kushina.

Sasuke y Sakura asintieron al tiempo que comenzaban a sentirse bien de nuevo.

"¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?" exclamó Natsumi, llamando la atención de los demás.

El grupo pronto movieron sus ojos hasta donde la chica estaba mirando y notaron en qué condiciones se encontraba el campo de entrenamiento. Estaba destruido en varios puntos, poblado con numerosos cráteres y marcas de cortes.

"Interesante," dijo Kakashi, mientras miraba a Naruto practicando sus katas de kenjutsu. Sus movimientos eran fluidos y rápidos, haciéndolo parecer como que estaba practicando una danza mortífera.

"Es bueno."

"No sabía que él era así de bueno en kenjutsu," dijo Kushina en un tono levemente deprimido.

Kakashi no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella. Al estar tan cerca de la familia del Hokage, él estaba enterado de que no había relación alguna entre Naruto y su familia. Él también sabía que el poner a Kushina y a Natsumi en el mismo equipo con Naruto había sido una idea de Minato, quien sólo trataba de arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

El hombre miró hacia Naruto mientras pensaba que el chico era el perfecto ejemplo de un Shinobi. Era inteligente, calculador y cauto, pero también era oscuro y solitario. Las primeras cualidades eran algo bueno, pero al ser conectadas con las últimas dos se formaba una combinación muy peligrosa. De hecho, los mejores ejemplos de aquello eran Orochimaru e Itachi Uchiha.

"No es bueno que espíen a alguien."

Una voz atrapó a todos con la guardia baja. Rápidamente se dieron vuelta, mirando en la dirección que había provenido la voz, para luego descubrir a otro Naruto parado sobre una rama de un árbol.

"¡Qué!" gritó Sakura con incredulidad. Ella se volvió a girar y vio al primer Naruto todavía practicando sus katas de kenjutsu.

"Un clon," adivinó Sasuke.

"No, Sasuke. Es un genjutsu." dijo Kakashi. _Y uno muy bueno._

"Correcto, Kakashi," respondió Naruto, saltando desde la rama para luego aterrizar en el suelo sin hacer el más mínimo sonido. "Es un genjutsu." Dicho aquello, el otro Naruto desapareció de la vista de todos.

Natsumi preguntó, "¿Pero en qué momento lo hiciste?"

"Un buen shinobi jamás revela sus secretos," le dijo Naruto. Luego miró sus caras, notando que tanto Natsumi como Sakura lo estaban mirando con expresiones de asombro. Kushina lo hacía con orgullo, y Sasuke, al darse cuenta de lo fuerte que el rubio era, no pudo evitar sentirse celoso. Giró la cabeza hacia Kakashi y no vio ninguna reacción en su rostro. _Realmente quería ver como reaccionaría__._

"De acuerdo equipo, nos encontraremos en el tejado en 10 minutos," dijo Kakashi. Él y Kushina usaron el Shunshin para desaparecer en torbellinos de humo.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra a los demás, Naruto se convirtió a sí mismo en una neblina de humo negro. El humo se disolvió en el aire, dejando a Sasuke, Natsumi y Sakura solos en el campo de entrenamientos.

"Los veré arriba chicos," dijo Natsumi, para luego correr hacia la academia.

Al ver esto, Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero rápidamente decidió dirigirse al tejado, abandonando el campo de entrenamiento con Sakura siguiéndole de cerca.

**...oOo...**

Cuando el Uchiha y Haruno llegaron al tejado se encontraron con Natsumi sentada en un banco de piedra, mirando la escena que transcurría enfrente suyo con una expresión divertida en su cara.

Kushina sostenía un libro naranja en su mano. Enfrente de ella estaba Kakashi, quien estaba tratando de recuperar su libro. Finalmente sólo quedaba Naruto, apoyando la espalda contra la pared mientras leía un libro propio y, al mismo tiempo, ignorando por completo todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

"Por favor, Kushina-senpai," dijo Hatake, arrodillándose a los pies de la mujer. "Esta es la primera edición autografiada de Icha Icha Paradise."

"¡Kakashi!" dijo la pelirroja, expulsando un poco de su Instinto Asesino. "Te voy a quemar a ti y a tus libros si alguna vez te encuentro leyendo este tipo de novelas enfrente de mis estudiantes o mis hijos de nuevo. ¿Entendido?" Kakashi tragó sonoramente y le asintió con miedo. "Bien." Al decir aquello la mujer lanzó el libro hacia el Jounin. No hacía falta decir que ella odiaba profundamente esos libros pervertidos que el sensei de su esposo había escrito.

Kakashi rápidamente atrapó el libro y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaleco, tratando por todos los medios de no enfurecer a Kushina. La última vez que la había hecho enojar, ella lo había atado boca abajo a un árbol con una cuerda recubierta de chakra. De sólo pensar en esa ocasión un escalofrío hacía temblar su cuerpo, recordando todas las pesadillas que había tenido desde entonces.

Sakura y Sasuke sintieron como una gota de sudor bajaba por la parte trasera de sus cabezas. _¿De verdad es un Jounin? _pensaron para luego sentarse junto a Natsumi. Viendo que el drama había terminado, Naruto cerró su libro y tomó un lugar al lado del Uchiha.

Ambos Jounin se sentaron en la barandilla del borde del tejado, el cual se ubicaba justo enfrente de los genin.

"Creo que deberíamos conocernos primero. Vamos a empezar con sus nombres, luego lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta, sus sueños para el futuro y sus hobbies," dijo Kakashi, mirando a los que serían sus futuros aprendices.

"¿Qué tal si usted empieza primero Sensei, así sabemos cómo debemos hacerlo?," le sugirió Sakura a Kakashi.

_¿Acaso es estúpida? _fue el mismo pensamiento que apareció en las mentes de los demás.

"De acuerdo... Soy Kakashi Hatake. No tengo interés en decirles lo que me gusta y lo que no... Mis sueños para el futuro... Hmm... Mis hobbies... Tengo muchos hobbies..."

_Lo único que aprendimos de él fue cómo se llamaba_, pensaron Sakura y Sasuke.

Natsumi sintió como una gota de sudor le recorría la nuca. _Enserio, Kakashi-onii-chan es demasiado perezoso como para siquiera decir algo sobre él a los demás._

_Como siempre Kakashi y su actitud misteriosa. _Kushina sabía que a Hatake no le gustaba que la gente supiera demasiado acerca de él.

_Kakashi Hatake, eres una persona muy precavida, ¿no es verdad?_ pensó Naruto, cuidadosamente observando al Jounin peliplateado. El rubio sabía casi todo acerca de ese hombre.

"Muy bien, por favor permitánme que les hable acerca de él," dijo, llamando la atención de todos. "Presten atención, porque no voy a decirlo dos veces. Kakashi Hatake... es el hijo de Sakumo Hatake, un genio conocido por el título de 'Colmillo Blanco'." Ante la mención del nombre de su padre, Kakashi hizo una ligera mueca de dolor. "Él es un genio, un prodigio y el mejor de su generación. Su prodigioso talento, habilidad y Sharingan lo han hecho uno de los ninjas más reconocidos y poderosos a lo largo del Mundo Shinobi."

_¿Sharingan?_ pensó Sasuke. Aquella última palabra había causado que toda su atención se centrara en el rubio.

Naruto continuó, "También es el último aprendiz vivo del Cuarto Hokage. Su hobby es leer... las series Icha Icha." Kushina disparó una mirada irritada hacia Kakashi, causando que el hombre desviara sus ojos. "Su sueño es pelear contra su Sensei. Sus comidas favoritas son saury asado a la sal y sopa de miso con berenjena, mientras que las que le disgustan son todas aquellas comidas fritas o dulces. Ha completado 1,141 misiones oficiales en total: 197 rango D, 190 rango C, 414 rango B, 298 rango A y 42 rango S."

Luego de que terminara, el silencio reinó en el ambiente. Nadie dijo nada. Kushina sonreía para sus adentros. _Parece que ha estado investigando un poco sobre Kakashi_, pensó.

"Okay," dijo Kakashi. Realmente no se había esperado algo como aquello. _Y ahí va mi plan de verme misterioso enfrente de mis alumnos,_ pensó. Sin embargo, había algo que lo estaba molestando. "¿Dónde conseguiste esa información?" preguntó. Muchas de las cosas que había dicho Naruto no eran enteramente parte de un secreto, pero tampoco es como si fuesen conocimiento público.

Naruto sonrió satisfecho. "Es mi hobby el reunir información de todos los ninjas famosos, y tu eres bastante conocido en el Mundo Shinobi, Kakashi el Ninja que Copia: El hombre que ha copiado más de mil jutsus."

Los otros estudiantes miraron a Hatake con incredulidad al enterarse de que aquel Jounin conocía más de mil jutsus; sus bocas abiertas de la impresión.

"¿M-Mil Jutsus?" farfulló Sakura, siendo la primera que logró reaccionar.

Kakashi la ignoró completamente. "Es realmente un buen hobby. En un futuro, muy probablemente, te va a servir de ayuda," le dijo a Naruto.

"¡Ey!" exclamó Natsumi, llamando la atención de todos. Luego, apuntó un dedo en la dirección de Kakashi. "¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?" preguntó. Ella siempre había pensado que él era un hombre perezoso, pero la mera idea de él siendo un genio nunca cruzó su mente. _Olvidé que las apariencias nunca son lo que aparentan ser, _pensó.

"Bueno," dijo Kakashi, "nunca me lo preguntaste."

Al oír aquello, Natsumi se cayó al piso de cabeza. **(N/T: La frase original es Face Faulted, en inglés, que representa a un personaje cayéndose al suelo de cabeza, con las piernas colgando hacia arriba)**

Kushina dejó escapar una risita, viendo la expresión en la cara de su hija. "De acuerdo, es mi turno," dijo, ganándose la atención total de todos los estudiantes. "Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki. Amo a mi esposo y a mis hijos." Naruto soltó un jadeo burlón al escuchar lo que había dicho. "Me gusta el Ramen, particularmente el Ramen salado, y jugarle bromas a la gente. No me gustan los pervertidos, aquellos que se ríen de mi cabello, el café y nada que sea amargo. Mis hobbies son gastar bromas, hablar con mis amigos y cocinar. En cuanto a mi sueño, mi sueño es..." Ella miró a Naruto. "Quiero ver a mi familia completa de nuevo."

Sólo Kakashi y Natsumi entendieron el verdadero significado detrás de las palabras de la mujer, sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería.

Hatake dijo, "Okay, Natsumi tu sigues."

"Me llamo Natsumi Uzumaki. Me gusta mi familia, mis amigos, Ramen y aprender nuevos Jutsus. Me desagradan los traidores, los pervertidos y todos aquellos que puedan dañar a mi familia o a mis amigos. Mi sueño es ayudar a mi madre a cumplir el suyo." Al escuchar aquello, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Kushina. "¡Y quiero convertirme en la primera mujer Hokage!" Gritó la última parte, alzando su puño en el aire.

Una gota de sudor enorme descendió por la nuca de Kakashi. _Tenemos una mini Kushina en el equipo_. Luego, apuntó a Sakura quien estaba sentada junto a la hermana gemela de Naruto. "Tu sigues, rosita," dijo, causando que Sakura frunciera el ceño con irritación.

"Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Mis gustos son..." Miró de reojo a Sasuke. "...Mis hobbies son divertirme con juegos triviales y..." Volvió a mirar al Uchiha con un leve sonrojo en su cara. "...No me gusta ni Ino Puerca ni Ami y su banda... mis sueños para el futuro... ¡Kyaa!" Gritó la última parte, pensando en lo que podría pasar entre ella y Sasuke en el futuro.

Sasuke se apartó ligeramente de ella, tratando de estar lo más lejos posible de su fanática número uno. _¿Acaso no entiende que no estoy interesado en ella? _pensó para luego temblar ante el recuerdo del sueño de la noche anterior. _Eso no fue un sueño. Fue una pesadilla._

Naruto sólo sacudió la cabeza, ignorándola. _En resumen, su sueño, hobby, y todo lo que dijo estaba ligado a Sasuke_, pensó.

Natsumi también la ignoró. Que a Sakura le gustara el Uchiha ya era algo bien conocido en la academia. _Tch, típica Sakura con su obsesión por Sasuke._

Kushina y Kakashi maldijeron su suerte. Se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron, sabiendo exactamente lo que tenían que hacer.

Hatake volvió la mirada hacia el Uchiha y dijo, "Bien, 'depresivo', tu eres el siguiente."

Sasuke frunció el ceño ligeramente ante el apodo que su nuevo sensei le había puesto. "Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke... Odio muchas cosas, y no me gusta nada en particular... Lo que tengo no es un sueño, porque lo haré realidad: Voy a restaurar mi clan y matar a alguien en específico."

_¿Puede alguien decirle a este tipo que se anime un poco? Hay muchas cosas que puede hacer para mejorar, en vez de mostrarse infeliz y estar pensando oscuramente todo el tiempo, _pensó Natsumi.

_Ah, Mikoto-chan, temía que esto fuese a suceder. Parece que la pérdida del Clan Uchiha ha causado que tu hijo se adentre en una venganza sin pensarlo_. Kushina miró hacia el cielo, recordando a su vieja amiga: la madre de Sasuke.

_Si sigue caminando por ese camino, no va a causarle más que dolor a él y a todos los que lo rodean. Esperemos que podamos salvarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde._ Kakashi suspiró, sabiendo que tanto él como Kushina tenían un largo trabajo por delante.

Naruto se mofó de su actitud. _Idiota. La venganza que busca le impide reconocer el abismo entre su poder y el de su hermano. Itachi es un prodigio, un genio. Correr detrás de él sin ninguna estrategia o mejora de sus habilidades sólo lo matará._

Sólo había una persona cuyos pensamientos diferían de los otros, y esa era Sakura. Ella tenía una mirada de ensueño sobre su rostro. _¡Sasuke-kun es taaann genial!_

"Por último, pero no menos importante, el Novato del Año," dijo Kakashi, mirando directamente al rubio.

El chico comenzó diciendo, "Mi nombre es Naruto."

Kakashi elevó una ceja al oír que no usaba su apellido. Kushina descendió la mirada para que nadie pudiese ver la expresión de dolor en su cara. _Ni siquiera se considera a sí mismo como parte de la familia, _pensó.

Naruto continuó, "Me gustan muchas cosas, así como odio muchas otras. Mi hobby... ya lo saben y no prefiero no repetirlo. Mi sueño... quiero ser el mejor."

Hatake ojeó a sus estudiantes uno por uno. _Bueno, tengo una mini Kushina, una fanática, un vengador, y un chico con graves problemas familiares._ Giró la cabeza hacia Kushina —ella esbozaba una sonrisa alegre para ocultar su expresión de dolor— y asintió.

"Creo que es momento de decirles acerca del examen," dijo la mujer, sorprendiendo a todos menos al rubio.

"Pero mamá—" Natsumi comenzó a quejarse.

"Natsumi, no estás en casa," la interrumpió Kushina. "Aquí soy tu Sensei, así que llámame Sensei o Kushina-sensei. ¿Quedó claro?"

"S-Sí, ma- Kushina-sensei," dijo Natsumi, corrigiéndose rápidamente. "¿Pero qué tipo de prueba? Ya tuvimos nuestro examen."

Kakashi se rió entre dientes lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos lo escucharan.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso sensei?" preguntó Sakura con una expresión irritada.

"Bueno, si digo lo que estoy a punto de decir estoy seguro de que ustedes cuatro estarán sorprendidos," dijo Hatake con una de sus sonrisas de ojo.

"De todos los graduados este año, sólo unos pocos van a convertirse en verdaderos Genin y permanecerán en un equipo, mientras que los restantes volverán a la academia. En otras palabras, este examen va a ser tan difícil que las posibilidades de fallar son de un 66%," explicó Kushina.

"Eso significa que hay un 34% de posibilidades de pasar la prueba. Es suficiente para mí," dijo Naruto en un tono confiado.

Todos se giraron para poder mirarlo durante un minuto en absoluto silencio.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Naruto, molesto.

"Hmm, nada," dijo Natsumi.

"De todos modos, mañana nos encontraremos en el campo de entrenamiento tres a las 9 am en punto," dijo Kushina.

Kakashi entonces dijo, "Oh, un consejo: no desayunen, o van a vomitar."

"Y no lleguen tarde," dijo Kushina, disparando una mirada molesta hacia Hatake. "Lo cual va para ti también, Kakashi."

"S-Sí Kushina-senpai." El hombre asintió temerosamente.

Ambos Jounin saludaron al equipo, y desaparecieron en dos torbellinos de humo.

Naruto se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar. De repente, se detuvo, giró la cabeza hacia sus compañeros de equipo, y dijo, "Si yo fuera ustedes no tomaría el consejo de Kakashi muy enserio."

Antes de que alguien pudiese preguntarle nada, él ya había desaparecido de ahí.

"¿Qué significa?" preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke fue el que le respondió, "No lo sé."

"Adiós," dijo Natsumi mientras comenzaba a alejarse del grupo.

Una vez que ella se fue, Haruno se giró hacia el Uchiha. "Sasuke-kun, ¿te gustaría salir a cenar?" preguntó con algo de esperanza.

"No," respondió Sasuke simplemente, abandonando el tejado para irse a casa y entrenar.

Pero Sakura no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, y lo siguió para convencerlo de que aceptara su propuesta.

**...oOo...**

Al día siguiente, en el campo de entrenamiento 3, Natsumi, Sakura y Sasuke habían estado esperando por 15 minutos que aparecieran tanto sus dos senseis como su último compañero.

A las 9 am en punto Kushina apareció enfrente de ellos en un torbellino de humo. "Bien, ustedes tres llegaron a tiempo, ¿pero dónde están Kakashi y Naruto-kun?" preguntó, notando la ausencia de los demás.

De repente, Hatake se materializó al lado de Kushina de la misma manera que ella lo hizo al llegar. Luego de revisar su reloj, el hombre exhaló un suspiro de alivio. "Yo," dijo, saludando a todos.

"¿Kakashi?" dijo la otra Jounin en un tono sorprendido. Miró a Hatake y después fijó su mirada en su reloj. Volvió a elevar la mirada hacia Kakashi y comprobó que no hubiera ningún genjutsu en el ambiente. Sin embargo, no encontró ninguno.

"Llegaste a tiempo."

"Eso es porque no quiero morir," murmuró Kakashi.

"¿Dijiste algo, Kakashi?" preguntó la mujer peligrosamente, entrecerrando sus ojos ante él.

"Nada, Kushina -senpai."

"Bien."

El Jounin suspiró en alivio. "De todos modos, ¿dónde está Naruto?" preguntó al ver que sólo Natsumi, Sakura y Sasuke estaban ahí.

"Estoy aquí." Una voz se hizo presente detrás del peliplateado, forzándolo a darse vuelta sorprendido.

El párpado de Hatake se estiró cuando vio a Naruto. _¿Cómo demonios hizo para acercarse a mí sin que me diera cuenta? _Observó al chico de cabello rubio pálido. _¿Es realmente tan bueno o se debe a que estoy perdiendo mi toque? Cualquiera de las dos me está poniendo incómodo._

"De acuerdo, vamos a hacer la prueba," dijo Kushina, llamando la atención de todos. "Kakashi."

"¡Muy bien!" dijo Kakashi. Caminó hacia tres postes de madera y puso un reloj sobre uno de ellos.

"Su misión es obtener un cascabel de Kakashi antes del mediodía," dijo la Jounin. Hatake sacó tres cascabeles de su estuche ninja. "El que falle en conseguir uno será atado a uno de los postes de madera," Apuntó un dedo a los postes, "y los demás se comerán sus almuerzos enfrente de él o ella... Oh, y también será enviado de vuelta a la academia."

Sasuke disparó una mirada irritada hacia Hatake. _Así que la verdadera razón para decirnos que no desayunáramos..._

_...fue por esto_. Sakura sujetó su estómago que rugía de hambre.

_Gracias a Kami que seguí el consejo de Naruto-nii-chan. _Natsumi sonrió. Ella había desayunado antes de dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento.

"Esperen, ¿por qué sólo hay tres cascabeles si nosotros somos cuatro?" preguntó Haruno.

"Bueno, Sakura, de esta manera podemos al menos enviar a uno de ustedes de vuelta a la academia," dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa complacida. "Así que vengan hacia mí con la intención de matar. Comiencen."

Cuatro figuras —tres Genin y un Jounin— desaparecieron de la vista de Kakashi mientras el último genin permaneció ahí.

Hatake sintió como una gota de sudor le recorrió la nuca. "Uh, Naruto el examen ha comenzado." Él envió una mirada curiosa al joven muchacho. _Los demás son buenos, pero podrían ser mejores. Sasuke y Natsumi están parados en las ramas de los árboles mientras que Sakura se esconde bajo el follaje. Pero incluso si estoy parado enfrente de Naruto, apenas puedo sentir su presencia. Es bueno__. Un verdadero prodigio justo como los profesores de la academia decían_.

"Lo sé," respondió el chico, el tono de su voz calmo. "Pero quería decir que este es un método interesante para evaluar el trabajo en equipo."

Tanto Kakashi como Kushina —quien se escondía detrás de un árbol desde donde el cual podía observar a sus futuros estudiantes— se sorprendieron ante aquellas palabra. Esa era la primera vez que alguien descubría el verdadero significado del examen.

_Minato-kun nuestro hijo ha heredado tu capacidad para hacer análisis rápidos,_ pensó Kushina. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

_Así que se percató del objetivo de mi examen. Impresionante_, pensó Kakashi sin quitarle los ojos de encima al chico. "Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer Naruto?" preguntó.

El rubio sonrió y dijo, "Nada."

De repente, Hatake sintió algo raro en el aire. "Un genjutsu," murmuró, haciendo un sello de mano. "¡Kai!" Luego, miró como el chico enfrente de él desapareció de su vista, revelando que no había sido más que una ilusión. "Minato-sensei, su hijo es bueno."

**...oOo...**

Natsumi se encontraba arriba de un árbol, mirando a Kakashi. _Okay, piensa Natsumi. Sólo hay tres cascabeles, y los necesitamos antes del mediodía para pasar el examen. Sin embargo, es casi imposible que un puñado de Genin recién salidos de la academia logremos ganarle a un Jounin experimentado como Kakashi, _pensó. _¿Y por qué sólo hay tres cascabeles?_

Sus ojos se ensancharon al recordar algo.

Minato una vez le había dicho, "Natsumi, en nuestro trabajo, la cooperación con otros compañeros es el factor más importante para el éxito de la misión."

_Ellos usan esos cascabeles para que peleemos entre nosotros. Quieren ver si podemos superar nuestras diferencias y trabajar juntos._ Natsumi sonrió al entender todo. Cerró los ojos e inhaló una bocanada de aire, tratandode calmar sus nervios. _Okay, sé que Sakura está oculta bajo los arbustos a mi derecha, y que Sasuke se encuentra sobre el árbol a mi izquierda, ¿pero dónde está Naruto-nii-chan?_

De repente, un grito llamó su atención. Reaccionando rápidamente, ella saltó del árbol y comenzó a correr hacia los arbustos, en la dirección por la que había venido la voz.

Al llegar ahí, Natsumi vio a una inconsciente Sakura yaciendo en el suelo. Instántaneamente corrió hacia ella, se arrodilló a su lado, y comprobó su condición. "Un Genjutsu," se dijo a sí misma, colocando un dedo en la frente de Haruno para luego enviar un poco de su chakra.

Después de algunos segundos, los ojos de la pelirrosa se abrieron de golpe. "Sasuke-k—," Gritó.

"¡Cierra lo boca Haruno!" dijo Natsumi, rápidamente cubriendo la boca de Sakura para impedir que revelara su posición a Kakashi. "Lo que sea que viste antes, no fue real. Fue sólo un genjutsu. Ahora, por el amor de Kami, no hagas ruido." Al recibir una respuesta afirmativa de la pelirrosa, le quitó la mano de la boca. "Okay Haruno, creo que he descubierto el verdadero significado detrás del examen y—" comenzó a decir para luego ser interrumpida por la chica.

"¿Por qué debería ayudarte?" preguntó Sakura en voz baja.

"Pero—"

"¡Vete! Sólo necesito a Sasuke-kun," dijo Haruno, interrumpiéndola de nuevo. Se puso de pie y se marchó en busca de su 'Sasuke-kun'.

Natsumi se enfureció. "¡Argh! Estúpida fanática... Estoy empezando a ver por qué mamá las odia tanto," se dijo a sí misma. "Y ahora, ¿dónde está ese emo?"

Poniéndose de pie, buscó al Uchiha y lo encontró enfrentando a Kakashi. _Vamos a ver lo que Sasuke puede hacer._

**...oOo...**

El Uchiha se agachó para lanzar varios kunais hacia Hatake, quien saltó hacia un costado para evadirlos.

"Usar ataques normales no te servirá," dijo Kakashi perezosamente.

Sasuke sonrió complacido mientras observaba como uno de sus kunais cortaba una cuerda, activando una trampa. Eso causó que varios shurikens volaran en la dirección de Kakashi.

"¿Una trampa?" dijo el hombre mientras rodaba por el suelo, provocando que las armas golpearan un árbol cercano a él. Luego saltó y se puso de pie.

Sasuke se dirigió detrás de Hatake y trató de patearlo con su pie izquierdo. Sin embargo, Kakashi rápidamente alzó su brazo, bloqueando el impacto, y al mismo tiempo sujetando la pierna del chico con facilidad. El Uchiha lanzó un puño con su brazo derecho sólo para que fuese bloqueado. Luego, el joven alzó su otra pierna en el aire y la hizo descender para darle una patada. Hatake bloqueó el golpe con su antebrazo mientras Sasuke aprovechó el momento para tratar de obtener un cascabel. Sin embargo, Kakashi saltó hacia atrás para impedir aquello.

"Admito que eres bueno," dijo el Jounin.

Sasuke comenzó a hacer sellos de manos. Terminó en la posición del tigre e inhaló profundamente. "_**¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**_"

El ojo solitario de Kakashi se ensanchó. _¿Qué? ¡Un Genin no debería tener suficiente chakra para hacer eso!_

El Uchiha se llevó la mano derecha a la boca y exhaló, provocando que una bola de fuego golpeara el lugar donde el Jounin se encontraba. Medio minuto después el chico detuvo su ataque y notó que lo único que quedaba de su ataque era simplemente césped quemado. Mirando a su alrededor, trató en vano de encontrar a Hatake. "¿A dónde se fue? ¿Detrás mío? No... arriba. ¿Dónde está?" se dijo a sí mismo, frustrado por haber perdido de vista a Kakashi.

"Debajo tuyo," respondió la voz del Jounin que sonaba despacio por algún motivo.

Pero ahí fue cuando Sasuke sintió que alguien agarró sus tobillos. "¿Qué...?"

"_**¡Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!**_" dijo Kakashi, enterrando al Uchiha en la tierra mientras éste gritaba. Salió del suelo y se agachó para ver cómo la cabeza de Sasuke sobresalía de la tierra. "Buen intento. Tus habilidades son excepcionales, pero no suficientes como para vencerme." Dicho aquello se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse, sabiendo de antemano que Natsumi lo estaba siguiendo.

**...oOo...**

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de Sasuke, Kakashi se detuvo. Natsumi saltó enfrente de él. "Me preguntaba cuando ibas a aparecer," dijo.

"Lo siento, esperé hasta que estuvieras solo," dijo la chica, adoptando su instancia de taijutsu.

"Entonces ven hacia mi con la intención de matarme," dijo Hatake en un tono perezoso.

**...oOo...**

Después de haber sido derrotado por Kakashi, un humillado Sasuke Uchiha podía ser visto haciendo un esfuerzo supremo para salir del suelo.

Natsumi salió de detrás de uno de los árboles que rodeaban el área. "Hola Sasuke, ¿cómo estas ahí abajo?" preguntó. El último Uchiha la miró irritado mientras trataba con más energía de salir de debajo de la tierra. "Si quieres puedo ayudarte."

"¡Largo de aquí Idiota! Un Uchiha de élite como yo no necesita tu ayuda," respondió el pelinegro con un tono arrogante.

Una vena se hizo visible en la frente de Natsumi. "¡Entonces vete al infierno!" le gritó para luego desaparecer en un torbellino de humo.

Desde su escondite detrás de un árbol, Kushina lo vio todo. _Parece que Natsumi se dio cuenta del verdadero significado del examen._

**...oOo...**

"¡Maldito bastardo arrogante! Supongo que tendré que improvisar," la chica insultó en un tono bajo luego de haber recibido la memoria de un clon que había enviado por el Uchiha. Corrió hacia Hatake y trató de darle una patada, pero su ataque falló. _Es rápido. _Ella se dio media vuelta y lanzó un puño hacia Kakashi sólo para que el Jounin lo bloquease.

Durante algunos minutos, Kakashi se encontró bloqueando y esquivando los ataques de Natsumi. De repente, la chica vio una pequeña abertura, pero antes de que pudiese tomar ventaja de eso, Hatake detuvo el golpe al atrapar el codo de la joven con su mano izquierda. En una impresionante muestra de flexibilidad y agilidad, Natsumi se alejó del Jounin.

"¡Hagámoslo!" dijo, haciendo un simple sello de mano. "_**¡Kage bunshin no Jutsu!**_" Cuatro clones de la chica aparecieron en nubes de humo, rodeando a Kakashi. De inmediato, todos arremetieron hacia él.

Hatake esquivó sus ataques sin ninguna dificultad. _No me esperaba que un Genin pudiera hacer Clones de Sombra._ Se acercó y comenzó a disiparlos uno por uno, tratando de encontrar a la verdadera Natsumi. Después de eliminar al último clon, miró a la original.

"¿Terminaste?" le preguntó.

De repente, su sentido de peligro se activó. Se dio media vuelta justo a tiempo para ver una docena de shurikens volando hacia él. _¡Mierda!_ Esquivó rápidamente las armas letales, para luego mirar a su atacante. "Naruto."

"Hola, Kakashi," dijo Naruto parado sobre una rama de un árbol.

El chico saltó del árbol y aterrizó en el suelo de cuclillas. Inmediatamente, luego de eso, una ola de cadenas de chakra negro emergieron del suelo, causando que Hatake maldijese mientras saltaba hacia atrás y comenzaba a esquivar todas las cadenas. _Entonces los rumores son ciertos, Naruto ha heredado el chakra especial de Kushina-senpai_, pensó al tiempo que continuaba evadiendo los ataques.

Natsumi observó la escena que transcurría enfrente de ella con puro asombro, siendo la primera vez que veía algo como eso. Sabía que su madre podía usar cadenas de chakra, pero nunca la había visto usándolas. _¡Guau! ¡Es genial! Ojalá yo pudiera hacer eso._

"Esto no nos está llevando a ningún lugar," dijo Naruto, retirando todas las cadenas —menos una— a su cuerpo. "Creo que es tiempo de llevar esto al siguiente nivel." Sonrió en satisfacción al ver cómo llamas blancas cubrieron toda la cadena, shockeando a todos los que lo estaban mirando.

Desde su escondite, los ojos de Kushina se ensancharon. _Ha dominado sus cadenas de chakra hasta tal punto que incluso puede añadir su elemento natural a ellas, _pensó.

_¡Mierda!_ maldijo Kakashi cuando notó que Naruto apuntaba la cadena llameante en su dirección. Él apenas pudo esquivar el ataque mortal que atravesó un árbol detrás de suyo. El árbol explotó en astillas como si lo hubieran golpeado con una gran roca en llamas. El Jounin continuó esquivando la cadena mientras Naruto continuaba azotándola contra él.

"Me estoy cansando de este juego," dijo el rubio. Más rápidamente que antes, azotó su cadena hacia Kakashi. Esta vez sí lo golpeó, pero el hombre explotó en una nube de humo. "¿Un Clon de Sombras?" preguntó antes de sentir un kunai presionando su cuello.

"Bueno Naruto, tengo que admitir que eso fue impresionante, pero no es efectivo si no eres lo suficientemente rápido como para darme," dijo Kakashi tocando el cuello del rubio con la punta de su kunai.

"Admito que eres bueno, Kakashi," dijo el chico, "pero yo soy mejor." _**'Boom'**_ sin advertencia, 'Naruto' se envolvió en una explosión masiva.

Sin embargo, Hatake fue capaz de esquivar el ataque. _¡Maldita sea! ¡El conoce __**Bunshin Daibakuha**!, _pensó mientras salía del humo que lo rodeaba. Desafortunadamente para él, dos Narutos lo estaban esperando, quienes comenzaron a atacarlo con una ráfaga de puños y patadas.

El Jounin continuó esquivando los ataques, pero cuando sintió algo tocando su cinturón, saltó hacia atrás. Sin embargo, no tardó en percatarse de otro Naruto sujetando los tres cascabeles en su mano, muy para su sorpresa. El clon del rubio sonrió con satisfacción, pero no pudo seguir sujetando los cascabeles por mucho tiempo cuando otro Kakashi se escabulló detrás de él, lo hizo desaparecer con un puñetazo en la nuca y atrapó los cascabeles antes de que pudiesen tocar el suelo.

Al darse cuenta de aquello, todos los clones se alejaron de Hatake, adoptando una instancia de taijutsu. Todos estaban dispuestos a pelear contra él una vez más.

Pero la alarma del reloj justo comenzó a sonar, señalando el final del examen.

"Se acabó el tiempo, Naruto," dijo Kakashi. "Fallaste en obtener un cascabel."

"Sin comentarios," el verdadero rubio dijo para luego disipar sus clones en nubes de humo.

"Ven conmigo," dijo Hatake, haciendo desaparecer su clon. Luego, sacó un libro naranja de su bolsillo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar hacia donde los tres postes de madera se alineaban perfectamente. Vieron que tanto Kushina como los demás ya estaban ahí. Naruto tomó su lugar al lado del poste que flanqueaba a Sasuke, mientras que Kakashi y Kushina se mantuvieron de pie, lado a lado. El Jounin ya había guardado su libro de vuelta en su bolsillo, sabiendo de antemano que la mujer le arrancaría la piel si lo llegase a ver con esa novela.

"Los he observado a todos y creo que no hay razón alguna para que ninguno de ustedes regrese a la academia," dijo la mujer, cuidadosamente mirando a cada Genin.

Sasuke sonrió complacido. Sakura vitoreó en victoria, alegre, considerando que había hecho un trabajo excelente. Natsumi entrecerró los ojos ante su madre mientras que Naruto no mostró ninguna reacción visible.

"En cambio, ambos creemos que ustedes deberían rendirse en tratar de convertirse en ninjas," añadió la Jounin en un tono frío.

Kakashi asintió en concordancia.

La sonrisa de Sasuke fue reemplazada por una mueca de ira, mientras que la alegría de Sakura pronto se tornó a incredulidad. Los gemelos no mostraron reacción alguna.

Hatake preguntó, "¿Saben cual era el significado de este examen?"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué significado? Pensé que sólo teníamos que conseguir un cascabel," dijo Haruno.

"Trabajo en equipo," dijo Natsumi.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura la miraron.

"Tiene razón," dijo Kushina. "Las habilidades individuales son importantes para un shinobi, pero el trabajo en equipo es mucho más importante que eso. Sakura," Apuntó un dedo a la pelirrosa, "en vez de aceptar la oferta de Natsumi, te concentraste en pensar en Sasuke, quien estaba bastante lejos de tu posición." Se giró hacia el Uchiha. "Y tu, Sasuke, rechazaste la ayuda de Natsumi e ignoraste su consejo sin siquiera escucharla." Luego, miró directamente hacia Kakashi, quien asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo acerca de la pobre relación entre ella y su hijo. Por esa razón, era responsabilidad de él explicarle al rubio sus fallas.

Kakashi se giró hacia el chico y dijo, "Naruto, tu sabías del verdadero significado detrás de mi examen desde el principio. Sin embargo, en lugar de ayudar a tus compañeros, preferiste mirarlos. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque, a diferencia de alguien, no quise perder mi tiempo con ellos," dijo Naruto, mirando a Natsumi por el rabillo de sus ojos.

Hatake entrecerró su único ojo visible ante el rubio. "Naruto, eres un shinobi de la Hoja, y aquí valoramos el trabajo en equipo y la amistad."

"No creo en ellos, Kakashi. Su existencia carece de importancia para mí. Te hace débil y te obliga a tomar decisiones estúpidas; no seré débil."

El Jounin miró al hijo de su sensei. La máscara que traía ocultaba su sorpresa bastante bien. _Él es más frío que Sasuke._

"Sin embargo, ya me he percatado acerca de los beneficios de un equipo y del trabajo colectivo," concluyó Naruto.

_No obstante, es bueno saber que, a diferencia de Sasuke, él está dispuesto a trabajar con los demás_. Kakashi exhaló un suspiro en alivio.

"Y Kakashi," llamó Naruto, llamando la atención del Jounin de nuevo. "Creo que estos son tuyos." Sacando algo de su bolsillo, se lo lanzó hacia el hombre.

Hatake rápidamente lo atrapó con su mano. Para su sorpresa, no era un objeto sino tres cascabeles. Sin perder tiempo, movió la vista hacia su cinturón, viendo cómo sus cascabeles desaparecían en un torbellino de humo. "¿Pero cómo?" le preguntó a Naruto.

"Fue gracias a nuestro trabajo en equipo." Natsumi fue quien respondió su duda.

**...oOo...**

Algunos minutos antes...

Natsumi observó la escena que transcurría enfrente de ella con puro asombro, siendo la primera vez que veía algo como eso. Sabía que su madre podía usar cadenas de chakra, pero nunca la había visto usándolas. _¡Guau! ¡Es genial! Ojalá yo pudiera hacer eso_. Estaba impresionada con la actuación del rubio. _Sin embargo, no puede hacerlo todo sólo; Voy a tener que ayudarlo. _Pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, una voz familiar la detuvo.

"¡No hagas ningún movimiento estúpido!"

La chica se dio media vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con otro Naruto. "Narut—"

"¿Quieres pasar este examen?" preguntó Naruto, cortándola en seco.

"Sí."

"Entonces sígueme."

**...oOo...**

"...Luego esperé por el momento perfecto y cambié los cascabeles con mis clones," explicó Natsumi, sonriendo alegremente.

_Si los otros Jounin se enteran de esto, nunca me dejarán vivir en paz_. Kakashi sintió un escalofrío sólo de pensar en eso.

"¿Pero cómo es posible? Los estaba viendo todo el tiempo," le preguntó Kushina a su hija. "Ustedes dos estaban parados enfrente de mí, solos."

"Lo que viste fue nada másque una ilusión, un genjutsu que ejercí sobre ti," respondió Naruto.

"Bueno, ese fue un gran plan, pero dado que tienen un cascabel extra, ¿qué van a hacer con él?" preguntó Hatake, mirando a los gemelos.

Tomando los cascabeles de la mano de Kakashi, Natsumi lanzó uno a Sasuke y otro a Sakura. "Les doy dos para ellos," Le mostró el último cascabel al Jounin, "y compartiremos el último con Naruto-nii-chan." Hatake la miró sin ninguna expresión visible en su cara. "¿Qué? Tu nunca dijiste que no podíamos compartir uno."

"Tiene un punto Kakashi," dijo Kushina, sonriendo. "Te olvidaste de mencionar ese pequeño detalle."

Kakashi suspiró. "Bueno, entonces supongo que solo me queda una última cosa que decir..." dijo, mirando a sus estudiantes al tiempo que tomaba una pausa dramática. "...¡Están aprobados!"

Al escucharlo, Sakura comenzó a saltar de alegría, pero terminó rápido cuando Kushina habló en un tono serio. "No sé por qué te alegras, Sakura. No hiciste nada durante todo el examen." Haruno bajó la mirada avergonzada, sabiendo que aquella afirmación era verdadera. "Esto no se trata de alguna clase de juego, y la muerte es algo bastante común en el mundo ninja. ¿Me comprendes?" La pelirrosa asintió. "Bien."

"Es oficial: A partir de hoy todos ustedes conformarán el Equipo 7," declaró Kakashi.

"Parece que no fue necesario que usara mi plan B," murmuró Naruto, pero Natsumi claramente lo oyó desde su posición al lado del rubio.

"¿Plan B?" preguntó. "¿Tenías un plan B?"

Las cuatro miradas restantes lentamente se giraron en la dirección del muchacho al escuchar aquella pregunta.

"Bueno, sí," admitió el chico, alzando un trozo de papel con un sello limpiamente escrito sobre él. "Este era mi plan B."

"Hmm, interesante," dijo Kushina mientras comenzaba a examinar el papel. Ella era, después de todo, una experta en fuinjutsu y parte del clan Uzumaki. "Es un sello activador simple que se usa para detonar uno o más sellos explosivos."

La cara de Sakura se tiñó de un blanco ceniza cuando un pensamiento ocupó su mente. "Por favor, no me digas que plantaste sellos explosivos por todo el campo de entrenamiento" dijo, mirando a su alrededor para tratar de encontrarlos. Al mismo tiempo, se concentró en sus pies; no quería activar alguno por accidente.

Su afirmación tomó por sorpresa a los demás. Los sellos explosivos eran herramientas ninja peligrosas.

"No se preocupen, no he plantado ningún sello en este lugar," dijo Naruto, causando que todos exhalaran un suspiro en alivio. "De hecho, los he colocado en la casa de Kakashi, especialmente sobre sus libros favoritos."

"¿¡Que hiciste, qué!?" gritó Hatake cuando por fin comprendió la gravedad de las palabras del rubio.

"¿Qué pensaste que yo estaba haciendo mientras te encontrabas tan ocupado examinando a los demás? Me dirigí a tu casa y planté explosivos por todas partes... especialmente en tus libros. Todo el mundo sabe que son tu debilidad," dijo Naruto. "Si mi plan original fallaba, entonces hubiera usado esos sellos como garantía para que aprobásemos el examen."

En el ambiente reinó un absoluto silencio mientras los demás absorbían la información que el rubio acababa de revelar. Pero Kakashi rápidamente hizo los sellos de mano necesarios para el Shunshin no Jutsu y desapareció en un torbellino de humo.

"¿Qué demonios le pasa?" preguntó Natsumi. "Ni siquiera se despidió."

Kushina sacudió la cabeza. "Se fue a su casa a salvar sus preciosas novelas," dijo con disgusto.

Haruno miró a Naruto y le preguntó, "¿Era tu plan B realmente necesario?"

"Sakura, no todo sale siempre como lo planeamos," dijo el chico. "Por eso, el tener un plan secundario antes de que algo malo ocurra es una de las tareas más importantes a realizar."

"Okay Equipo 7, presten atención," dijo Kushina en voz alta para atraer la atención de sus estudiantes. "Nos encontraremos aquí a la misma hora mañana. Excepto Natsumi y Naruto, los demás pueden irse."

"Hmm," dijo Sasuke. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse lentamente mientras su leal fanática lo seguía de cerca.

La hermana del rubio suspiró al ver cómo Haruno perseguía al Uchiha de la misma forma que siempre hacía. _No va a cambiar nunca._

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó el chico fríamente luego de asegurarse que los otros dos se habían marchado.

Kushina dijo, "Naruto-kun, yo—"

"Si quieres hablar sobre lo de antes, entonces no te molestes," dijo el rubio, interrumpiéndola. "La ayudé justo como lo haría un Shinobi de la Hoja. No fue por ningún motivo en particular."

"Naruto-kun, escucha," dijo la mujer. "Quiero hablarte acerca de tus cadenas de chakra."

"¿Qué pasa con eso? Ya las has visto; No necesito tu ayuda. Soy mucho mejor usándolas que tu."

"Puedo verlo" admitió Kushina. "¿Pero cómo hiciste para añadirles tu afinidad elemental? He tratado de hacerlo con mi afinidad de agua en el pasado... pero no terminó bien."

_¿Acaso acaba de pedirme mi consejo?_ pensó Naruto mientras permaneció inmóvil, confundido. Nunca se esperó que algo como eso fuese a ocurrir. De hecho, habría esperado que ella le preguntara acerca de sus cadenas pero no acerca de su afinidad.

Sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos. "Bueno, la respuesta está siempre delante tuyo," dijo. Se giró y comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta. Con cada paso que tomaba, hilos delgados de humo negro comenzaron a danzar debajo de sus pies, uniéndose y volviéndose a separar de forma innatural. "Tu control de chakra. Necesitas tener un muy buen control de tu chakra para poder hacer cadenas usando tu afinidad elemental. Mientras que usar demasiado poder romperá tus cadenas, usar poco sólo las hará débiles. El equilibrio es la única forma de lograrlo. Es una técnica muy difícil, y sólo puedo añadir mi afinidad a una cadena."

El humo negro rodeó completamente el cuerpo de Naruto y lentamente comenzó a disolverlo en el aire, sin dejar rastro alguno de él.

"Mamá," dijo Natsumi. Ella tenía estrellas en los ojos, literalmente.

"¿Sí, Natsumi-chan?" preguntó Kushina, mirando directamente a su hija.

"¿Cuando me vas a enseñar el Shunshin no Jutsu? Quiero hacer eso." Apuntó un dedo al lugar en el que otrora había estado su hermano.

Kushina sintió como una gota de sudor le recorría la parte anterior de la cabeza. _Los chicos de hoy en día parecen enfocarse más en Jutsus vistosos que en concentrarse en cumplir su trabajo._

**...oOo... **

La noche siguiente, la familia Uzumaki se encontraba celebrando el éxito de sus hijos. Era sólo una pequeña reunión familiar, en la cual ambos Minato y Kushina habían traído algunos regalos para los gemelos.

"Felicidades por convertirte en Genin, Natsumi," dijo Minato mientras le entregaba una pequeña caja, envuelta con papel verde.

La chica desenvolvió el regalo y abrió la caja, cuyo contenido provocó que sus ojos se ensancharan de la sorpresa: Adentro yacía un kunai con tres puntas. "¡Me vas a enseñar el Hiraishin no Jutsu!" exclamó en alegría y entusiasmo.

Minato se rascó la nuca nerviosamente. No quería explotar la burbuja de su hija, pero tenía que decirle la verdad. "Lo siento, Princesa, aún no te puedo enseñar ese Jutsu. Es verdad que tienes el chakra suficiente como para usarlo varias veces, pero careces del control para ejecutarlo correctamente," Apuntó con un dedo al kunai de tres puntas que ella estaba sosteniendo en su mano, "Es sólo una pequeña medida extra de seguridad. Cuyo uso está restringido a una emergencia."

Natsumi asintió, guardando el kunai de su padre dentro de su estuche de armas. Se acercó al hombre y le dio un abrazo. "Gracias, aunque es un poco patético," le dijo, murmurando la última parte para que no pudiese escucharlo. Luego, se apartó de su padre y lo miró con una expresión llena de esperanza. "Ey, papá, ¿podrías enseñarme el Shunshin no Jutsu?" le preguntó.

"Quizás," dijo Minato. _¿Qué sucede con los chicos de hoy en día? Prefieren los Jutsus vistosos a los básicos_, pensó.

"Este es de mi parte," dijo Kushina, dándole su regalo. Era grande y estaba envuelto en un papel rojo.

"Por favor, no me digas que es un Shuriken de Viento Endemoniado" preguntó Natsumi luego de haber examinado su tamaño y longitud.

"No, mi regalo no es patético como el de Minato," dijo la mujer.

El ojo del Hokage se crispó con molestia mientras gritaba dentro de su mente. _¡Mi regalo no es patético!_

Natsumi abrió la caja. Dentro de la caja negra y larga yacía el Ninjato más hermoso que ella jamás había visto. Tenía una vaina negra y un mango de color rojo sangre. Además, un Fénix estaba grabado en el mango con el remolino del Clan Uzumaki en el centro de sus alas.

La chica removió el Ninjato de su vaina, usando sus ojos para examinar la belleza del metal. La hoja era delgada, elegante, afilada y mortífera. Sus dedos se movieron a lo largo del Kanji de "Voluntad de Fuego" que estaba grabado en la hoja.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó la mujer, sonriendo mientras miraba cómo su hija se perdía en la perfección de la espada.

"Sí," dijo Natsumi. Movió su Ninjato un par de veces a modo de práctica y luego descubrió que el arma era perfecta para su mano. "Me encanta."

"Sabía que te encantaría."

"Gracias mamá." La rubia envainó su espada, dio un paso hacia delante, y envolvió a su madre en un feliz abrazo.

Kushina le devolvió el abrazo a su hija, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de su espalda. "Creo que estás lista para aprender Kenjutsu," dijo, dejando ir a su hija.

"Gracias," dijo Natsumi, "¿pero qué hay de Naruto-nii-chan?"

"No te preocupes, Natsumi, también tenemos regalos para él," dijo Minato, sonriendo. "De todos modos, ¿dónde está?"

La chica respondió, "Creo que está en su cuarto."

De repente, pasos débiles se hicieron audibles en la sala. Se dieron media vuelta para ver a Naruto cargando una mochila sobre su hombro.

Minato le sonrió a su hijo. "Naruto, tengo—" Sin embargo, se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando se percató de la mochila. "¿A dónde vas?"

"Me voy para siempre de esta casa," dijo el rubio, abriéndose paso hasta la puerta principal.

"¿¡Qué!?" gritó Kushina, una lágrima se desprendió de su ojo y descendió lentamente por su mejilla.

"Naruto, este es tu hogar," dijo Minato, tratando de persuadirlo.

El rubio se detuvo enfrente de la puerta y miró por el hombro al Yondaime. "Es su casa, Hokage-sama, no mía," le dijo.

"Naruto, te prohíbo que salgas de aquí," ordenó el hombre.

"No puede impedir que me marche, Hokage-sama," dijo el chico, sonriendo con satisfacción. "De acuerdo con las leyes de la aldea, al portar un protector de frente que demuestre el estado como ninja, un Genin es considerado como un adulto. No hay nada que pueda hacer ahora." Con eso, el rubio abandonó la casa, dejando atrás a su destrozada familia.

**...oOo... **

Naruto salió de la Mansión Uzumaki y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, saboreando el aire de la libertad. Por fin había sido capaz de liberarse de su familia que tanto lo observaban... mejor dicho, ex miembros de su familia. Ese fue un obstáculo constante en su camino, pero ahora ya no estaba; a partir de ahí podía empezar a formular su plan maestro.

Reunió chakra en sus pies y saltó hacia el siguiente tejado. Luego de aterrizar en cuclillas, continuó saltando de tejado en tejado en dirección a su nuevo apartamento. Después de haber estado saltando por varios minutos, el rubio descendió la velocidad al llegar a su nuevo hogar. Con un gran salto, sus pies lo condujeron hasta el balcón de la casa.

Luego, dio algunos pasos hacia delante, pero algo lo detuvo. Sus ojos se movieron hacia un pequeño rincón oscuro ubicado en medio de dos edificios. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Naruto regresó su atención a la puerta para luego sacar una llave de su bolsillo y abrir la puerta. _Así que Minato ha enviado uno de sus Anbus para vigilarme, _pensó mientras ingresaba a su casa. Al entrar, cerró la puerta detrás de él y canalizó un poco de su chakra en ella, causando que un sistema de sellos se materializara en el apartamento; de esa manera, aseguraba su casa de miradas indeseadas. Miró a su alrededor. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba en su apartamento, el cual consistía en una pequeña cocina, un baño y una cama.

"Así que este es tu nuevo hogar," dijo uno de los clones de Zetsu blanco, emergiendo del piso de madera. "Pero es bastante pequeño, ¿no te parece?"

"Lo que sea, Zetsu. Prepárate," dijo Naruto, removiendo su mochila de su espalda y dejándola en el suelo. Sacó una capa negra desde el interior y se la colocó, poniendo la capucha sobre su cabeza. "Nos vamos."

Sus ojos violeta de repente se tornaron rojos. Abrió un portal en el lugar, metiéndose en él con el Zetsu blanco siguiéndolo de cerca.

**...oOo... **

A través del portal de espacio tiempo, Naruto y Zetsu se teletransportaron a un lugar que les era bastante familiar a ambos.

"El Valle del Fin," dijo el rubio.

Aquel era el lugar donde los legendarios Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju tuvieron su batalla final, siendo el resultado final la victoria del Shodaime y la muerte de Madara.

_Lo cual fue una mentira,_ pensó Naruto mientras miraba la estatua del Primer Hokage desde su posición sobre la cabeza de Madara.

Las dos estatuas gigantes habían sido construidas en honor de la gran batalla, estando el Uchiha en el lado izquierdo y el Senju a la derecha, con la cascada sirviendo como la frontera entre el País del Fuego y el que era conocido como el País del Sonido.

"Un lugar perfecto para una base secreta," dijo el chico.

Corrió verticalmente hacia abajo por la superficie de la estatua de Madara y aterrizó en la superficie del agua debajo. Moviéndose en dirección hacia la cascada, hizo varios sellos de mano para luego impactar sus manos en ella. Un sello color rojo sangre se materializó en la superficiearon, de la cascada, partiéndola al medio desde el centro; aquello reveló un pasaje negro detrás.

"Ajá. Es uno de los escondites de Madara," el Zetsu Blanco dijo, emergiendo a su lado.

"Sí," dijo Naruto.

Ingresaron al lugar.

"Ahora es tu base secreta," dijo Zetsu, riendo, mientras continuaban su camino por el pasaje oscuro.

Finalmente llegaron al final del pasaje y se encontraron con un cuarto bastante grande. En el momento en que entraron, varios sellos se activaron, iluminando el lugar. Aquello reveló una gran habitación llena de armas diversas, cientos de pergaminos y libros basados en las artes ninja.

Naruto se acercó a un estante, tomó un libro, y leyó su título. _'Fuinjutsus Secretos del Clan Uzumaki'_ "Interesante," se dijo a sí mismo, poniendo el libro de vuelta en su lugar.

"Así que finalmente vinisite..."

El rubio rápidamente se dio media vuelta y vio a aquella persona que se suponía que debía ver ahí.

* * *

**(CONTINUARÁ)**

* * *

**(OMAKE)**

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba caminando en un bosque cerca del borde del País del Fuego. En aquel momento, él ya no era un niño. Había crecido para convertirse en un hombre alto y apuesto, pero todavía poseía su corte de cabello que se asemejaba al trasero de un pato. Estaba vestido en el uniforme estándar de los Anbu de la Hoja con un Ninjato en la espalda. La razón por la que se encontraba tan lejos en aquel bosque era para encontrar a su hermano mayor.

"Hoy será el día en el que voy a destruirte Itachi," dijo el Uchiha mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol, buscando algún señal de su enemigo. Su ojos Sharingan se entrecerraron cuando vio una figura con capa negra parada junto a un árbol. "Te encontré." Apresuró el paso y aterrizó enfrente del hombre. "Itachi."

Itachi se dio media vuelta y miró a Sasuke con una expresión sin emoción alguna. Sasuke ojeó a su hermano mientras apretaba los puños.

Ambos poseían similaridades en términos de apariencia, como ojos de color ónice, cabello negro y piel blanca, pero ahí era donde sus similitudes terminaban. El cabello de Itachi esaba atado con un elástico rojo en una cola de caballo baja, lo cual ampliaba sus omóplatos, y sus ojos eran fríos y sin emoción alguna. Sus orbes lo miraban fijamente.

"Saludos, tonto hermano menor," dijo el mayor de ambos en un tono sin emociones. Su Sharingan comenzó a girar increíblemente rápido.

"Ya no soy pequeño." Sasuke miró con irritación a su hermano, su Dojutsu girando de la misma manera en la que los ojos del otro lo hacían.

"Escuché que te casaste y te convertiste en padre, tonto," dijo Itachi.

"Eso no te importa, Itachi," dijo el menor de ambos, apretando sus dientes con furia disparaba una mirada iracunda a su hermano.

Diez años atrás, cuando había cumplido 18 años, el consejo lo forzó a casarse con su compañera de equipo, Sakura. Un año después de la boda, ella quedó embarazada de él, y dio luz a dos niños gemelos.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. _No es el momento de estar pensando en eso_, pensó, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su hermano mayor. "Menos charla, más acción, Itachi," le dijo, adoptando la instancia de pelea de su clan. "Hoy voy a acabar contigo."

"Que así sea, tonto hermano menor."

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran moverse, dos borrones negros aterrizaron al frente del menor. Itachi alzó una ceja cuando vio dos gemelos de nueve años parados ahí. Ambos tenían facciones extrañas.

"Papá," dijo uno de los chicos, mirando a Sasuke. "Vinimos a ayudarte."

Su hermano gemelo asintió.

"¿Papá?" dijo Itachi. Su mirada se posó en ambos pequeños, notando que ambos tenían el Sharingan girando en sus cuencas. Además los dos tenían cabello rosa... ¿Cabello rosa?

El Uchiha mayor pestañeó. Inmediatamente trató de disipar cualquier genjutsu que pudiese estar afectándolo, pero no detectó nada aún después de expulsar su chakra. Miró a Sasuke y luego a sus hijos gemelos... Sus ojos se movieron de nuevo hacia su hermano para luego volverlos a posar en los gemelos de pelo rosa. Después de aquello hizo algo... algo que Sasuke jamás esperó que Itachi hubiera hecho en aquel momento: Comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que no pudo evitar caer al piso, todavía carcajeando y apretando su estómago.

"¿¡Por qué te estás riendo!?" exclamó el Uchiha menor con furia.

Itachi apuntó un dedo a los hijos de su hermano. "¡Jajajaja... Rosa... Pelirrosa... JAJAJAAAA… Niños Uchiha Pelirrosas... AJJJJAAAJAJAA!" dijo, explotando en otra carcajada.

La cara de Sasuke se tiñó de un rojo fuerte a causa o de su furia o vergüenza, probablemente ambos. Le gruñó a su hermano, quien se estaba riendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Itachi se carcajeaba con mucha fuerza, sus ojos estaban rojos y lágrimas se arrinconaban en ellos.

"¡Deja de reírte, Itachi!" gritó Sasuke de nuevo. "¡Itachi!"

"¡Itachi!" El Uchiha exclamó al tiempo que se sentaba de golpe en su cama. Mirando alrededor, se percató de que estaba en su cuarto. "¿Acaso estaba soñando? Era un sueño." Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en aquello que acababa de soñar. "No, no era un sueño. Era una pesadilla."

**(FIN DEL OMAKE)**

* * *

Y ahí lo tienen, damas y caballeros, tercer capítulo traducido. De nuevo disculpen la tardanza, y esperemos que el autor publique el capítulo 5. Como dije antes, hay sólo cuatro capítulos y un anuncio, así que me falta un capítulo más y es todo. No mentiré, voy a tardar para continuar con mis vacaciones y seguir trabajando en el nuevo crossover que estoy escribiendo.

***Aclaración: **A diferencia de los capítulos anteriores, me vi en la necesidad de poner los Jutsus en japonés, al menos en las partes en que eran usados en el examen de Kakashi y Kushina, así que -si no saben cual es cada uno- los pueden buscar por esos nombres y los van a encontrar. Disculpen las molestias.

****Petición: **Como dije al principio de este capítulo, dejé una votación en mi perfil, la cual estaría encantado si pueden leerla y votar. Son parejas para el crossover que mencioné antes estoy trabajando, pero necesito los resultados para comenzar a escribir el capítulo 2. Hasta el momento, el capítulo 1 se encuentra en proceso de edición, y se publicará no bien termine con el segundo.

Este fue uno de mis capítulos preferidos de la historia, y espero que a ustedes también les guste, porque -de hecho- esta fue la traducción más larga que hice en mi vida, y este cap tiene aproximadamente 12000 palabras, algo que compensa el mes en el que me dediqué a hacer otras cosas. Así que les pido un review o dos comentando lo que creen que va a pasar en el que viene o las parejas que les gustaría que haya.

**¡R&amp;R!**


End file.
